


寂静之声

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao
Summary: 《寂静之声》简介：哈利不喜欢他的哥哥汤姆，对方总是过于优秀，同时，控制欲太强。背景：魔法世界，格林德沃（初代魔王）统治时代限制级别：R18，对未成年人的暴力，强迫性行为，详细暴力血腥场景的描写CP：主汤姆X哈利，次德拉科X哈利，次哈利X金妮篇幅：短篇，全文两章作者话：这篇文精神控制情节较多，有变态行为描写，未成年人儿童受侵害情节，请自己避雷，风格上偏悬疑。





	寂静之声

Chapter1  
1．

伦敦的夏日格外的闷热，太阳炙烤着大地，冒出的来的水蒸气使得伦敦城像个大蒸笼，把每一个人都要蒸熟了。不过也有例外的地方，比如坐落在伦敦郊区的波特庄园，那里清凉怡人，临近布莱顿海滩，常年沐浴在干爽的海风中。几乎所有的巫师都想要拜访这座美丽的庄园，但是波特家族向来谦逊低调，他们不像马尔福家族经常设宴款待客人，换着花样炫耀自己的家族财富。

相传波特家族的现任家主，詹姆斯波特有两个儿子，大儿子汤姆十一岁，小儿子哈利四岁。其中大儿子汤姆在三岁魔力就觉醒了，十一岁就开始自学O.WL.的内容，他是个千年难遇的魔法天才。而小儿哈利，天性顽皮可爱，每个见到他的人都会立刻喜欢上他，特别是著名巫师阿布思邓布利多，他对这个天真无邪的小男孩格外的偏爱。所有人都说，波特家族的这两个孩子毫无疑问将来会成为厉害的人物，两兄弟联手足以改变巫师世界。

然而，人们不知道的是，哈利和汤姆关系并不好，他们经常吵架，动不动就冷战，莉莉和詹姆斯为此很苦恼，他们想了很多办法调节两兄弟的关系，但是总是以失败告终。

身为哥哥的汤姆很在乎哈利，在哈利还是婴儿的时候他就开始照顾哈利。汤姆会按时给哈利冲奶粉，喂麦片，洗澡，玩游戏，在睡觉前给哈利讲故事。可以好不夸张的说，哈利几乎是汤姆带大的，莉莉和詹姆斯也很放心这样，汤姆一直是个成熟的兄长。

但是，随着哈利一点点长大，哈利开始厌烦汤姆过度的照料。太优秀的哥哥总是会给弟弟过多的压力，汤姆在三岁魔力就觉醒了，而哈利现在四岁了身上还是没有一点魔法的迹象，每个见到他们兄弟两的人，都会先夸赞汤姆的成熟和魔法天赋，然后顺带着说说哈利的过人之处。莉莉安慰哈利，说普通的孩子都是八岁在觉醒的，但是哈利依旧对此很伤心。于是兄弟间的隔阂越来越大。

波特家的餐厅很漂亮，高高的苍穹上惟妙惟肖的画着十二星座的守护神，空中悬浮着水晶制的烛灯，四角摆放着白色大理石的雕刻成的士兵。人们都说波特庄严本身就是一个艺术之城。而，此时汤姆和哈利正在餐厅用晚餐。

“把你的晚餐吃完，哈利。”汤姆将银质的刀叉放在桌子上，结束了自己的用餐，他的视线越过长长的漆木餐桌严厉的盯着自己的弟弟。

哈利没有理会汤姆，他用刀叉玩弄着自己盘子里的胡萝卜，故意弄出很大的噪音。汤姆的听觉很敏感，他讨厌刀叉碰撞盘子的声音，而哈利热衷于激怒比自己年长七岁的哥哥。

汤姆将餐巾折叠整齐，放到了家养小精灵递上的盘子里，站起来，走到了哈利的身边，一举一动都显露出贵族的优雅。

“你这样很不得体，身为巫师世家的孩子，你这样会有损身份。”汤姆抓住了哈利的小手，阻止了对方继续玩弄食物。

哈利的小脸不高兴的皱成一团，绿莹莹的大眼睛瞪着汤姆，他挣脱了汤姆的手，粗鲁的将刀叉扔到了桌子上，发出的噪音使得汤姆眼神冰冷起来。

“为什么你老要管我？你又不是大人，没权利管我。妈妈都说了，如果我不想吃胡萝卜，我就可以不吃。”哈利将面前的盘子推开了，用行动向汤姆表明他今天不会再吃这堆东西了。

“她太惯着你了。”汤姆拿起叉子，挑选了一片胡萝卜，递到哈利的嘴边：“吃掉它，挑食只会导致你的视力更差。”

“不！”哈利跳下椅子想要逃跑，汤姆抓住了他的肩膀将他按在了椅子上。

“我说了，吃掉它。”汤姆的声音提高了。

哈利知道这是汤姆要生气的前兆，而当汤姆开始生气，哈利就得接受惩罚了。上次汤姆生气，哈利最喜欢的儿童绘本被汤姆毁掉了，里面收录了一些麻瓜编写的故事，汤姆说那些童话故事都是垃圾，会残害到哈利的思想，于是他当着哈利的面烧毁了那本书，哈利当时就哭了，他在接下的一个星期都没有和汤姆说话。

詹姆斯和莉莉经常出差，整个庄园只有哈利和汤姆还有一个年老的家养小精灵克利切，汤姆还禁止克利切和哈利对话，这使得哈利连倾诉的地方都没有，汤姆对哈利的过度控制使得哈利很郁闷。

哈利今天不打算屈服，因为明天爸爸妈妈就回来了，汤姆也不敢把他怎么样。哈利转过头，抓住汤姆手臂，一口咬了下去，汤姆吃痛的松开了他，哈利立刻跳下椅子跑开了，在到门口的时候，他转过身对汤姆吐舌做着鬼脸，然后在汤姆能抽出魔杖之前欢快的逃跑了。

汤姆将叉子重重的放在了桌子上，站在一旁的克利切瑟瑟发抖起来。

“我希望你下次可以把食物做的美味些，至少让哈利可以咽的下去。”汤姆冰冷的眼神落在了克利切的身上，年老的家养小精灵深深的低着头。

“收拾到这堆垃圾，还有，惩罚你自己时候不要发出声音，哈利不喜欢你的尖叫声。”汤姆命令道。

“是的，主人。”克利切颤巍巍的鞠躬，鼻尖几乎贴到了地面上。

汤姆离开的餐厅，他需要把哈利尽快找回来，哈利是个过于顽皮的孩子，汤姆很担心哈利会去爬树抓蝉，而这会儿天色已经黯淡下来，哈利的视力又不好，他很有可能会从树上摔下来。

哈利在波特庄园里游荡着，他先是去灌木丛中躲了一会儿，在看到汤姆的身影朝紫衫树林走去后，哈利才松了口气，他从灌木丛中出来，抖掉了身上的泥土，朝芦苇林走去。波特庄园很大，有人造的湖泊，小树林，大片的草坪，角落里居住个各种小动物，就像一个小生态园。前段时间哈利在芦苇丛发现了一窝鸟蛋，一共有三颗，蛋壳呈现奇妙的浅蓝色，摸起来热乎乎的，哈利可以听到里面传来有节奏的心跳声，沉睡在里面的小生命很快就要破壳而出了。

哈利按照原来的路线走到了芦苇丛，他跪在地上，小心翼翼的扒开，鸟窝还在那里，但是里面的蛋却不见了。哈利慌张了起来，他害怕其他动物把那些蛋吃掉了。

“你在找什么，男孩？”一个男人的声音从上方传来，哈利抬头看见了一个留着山羊胡子的男巫。

“鸟蛋。”哈利回道：“它们是浅蓝色的，你看见过吗？”

“是的，我见过” 男人扯出一个僵硬的笑容，他的手搭在哈利的肩膀上：“这附近狐狸很多，所以我把它们藏在了更安全的地方，就在庄园外面，你想去看看吗？”

哈利露出了笑容，他悬着的心落下了。

“好啊！”哈利站起来：“但是，我们不能让汤姆知道，他从不允许我离开庄园。”

汤姆总是盯着哈利，仿佛只要哈利离开他视线十分钟，哈利就会出事情。

“当然，我们也只需十岁以下的孩子。”男人抓在哈利肩膀上的手收紧了，他浑浊的浅灰色眼睛贪婪的盯着哈利：“你会喜欢庄园外面的世界的。”

“哈利！”汤姆的声音传来，男人的身子一震，他转过头。

哈利看见自己的哥哥站在不远处举着魔杖，脸色苍白。

汤姆很清楚男人是谁，他是格林德沃的手下阿米库斯•卡罗，最近好几起儿童失踪案和他有关，人们说格林德沃在寻找适合的孩子给默然兽做容器，很显然哈利符合他们的要求。汤姆没想到他们居然胆子大到来偷波特家的孩子。

卡罗一把将哈利搂进了怀里，他嘲讽的笑着，露出尖而丑陋的牙齿：“多么感人的兄弟情，但是，小朋友，我建议你最好放下魔杖。”

一把匕首抵在了哈利的脖子上，哈利迷茫的眨着眼睛，他还没能理解到底发生了什么，自哈利出生后，他就没离开过庄园，从来不知道各种世界上是有坏人的。

汤姆的手抖了一下，他恶狠狠的盯着对方，深吸一口气将自己的魔杖放在了地上。

“非常好，面对比自己强大的敌人，最好不要反抗，不然会死的很惨。”卡罗也收起了匕首：“到这里来，也许你也可以用的上，格林德沃总是在抱怨没有足够的实验材料。”

汤姆走了过去，卡罗的手放在了他的肩膀上，周围的景象一瞬间扭曲起来，汤姆觉得自己被塞进了一个很狭窄的橡皮管，等一切恢复的时候，汤姆发现自己已经到了一个类似地牢的地方，角落里坐着好几个小孩子，看起来都是五六岁左右，他们惊恐的抱在一起，小声而压抑的哭泣着。

“汤姆！”哈利惊慌失措的叫喊，他跑了过来扑进了汤姆的怀里，身子颤抖的厉害，他本能的意识到坏事发生了。

“别怕，我会保护你。” 汤姆抱紧了哈利小小的身体，安慰性质的抚摸着哈利的柔软的黑发：“没人可以伤害你。”

哈利蜷缩在汤姆的怀里，懊悔不已，他应该听从汤姆的话不要一个人乱跑的。汤姆虽然是个控制欲过强的哥哥，但是他的确总是对的。

卡罗巡视着牢房里的孩子们，他认真的打量着，从中挑选出了一个小女孩。

“就从你开始吧，甜心。”卡罗抓住女孩的胳膊将她从孩子中间拽了出来，小女孩哭泣起来，她试图挣扎，但是卡罗轻易的就将她举起来带出了地牢，走向了深处。

片刻后，女孩凄厉的尖叫声在地牢里回荡着，她正承受着可怕的痛苦，汤姆捂住了哈利的耳朵，哈利小声呜咽着将脸埋进汤姆的衣服里。途中汤姆听见了类似野兽的嘶吼声，十五分钟后，地牢深处传来血肉模糊的声音，女孩再也没有尖叫了，孩子们都面色苍白，眼睛因恐惧睁的很大，不停的哭泣着。

“啊，又失败了。”卡罗失望的说，他挥挥魔杖，处理掉了女孩残缺不全的尸体，捡起了地上几颗带血的乳牙，将它们收进了一个袋子。这个默然兽实在是太难寻找合适的宿主了。

卡罗回到地牢，打开铁门，他残忍的笑着，说道：“好了，下一个选谁呢？”

卡罗的视线滑过每一个人，最后落在了哈利身上，汤姆紧紧的抱住了他。

“你非常爱护他，对吗？”卡罗走了过来，他俯视着汤姆：“你本可以丢下他逃跑的。”

卡罗的手抓在哈利身上，哈利立刻尖叫了起来。

“波特家的小孩子血统优良，我已经迫不及待的要对你做实验了，小可爱。”卡罗邪笑着拉扯住哈利的胳膊。

“别碰他！”汤姆怒吼着，他努力用身子保护着哈利。

卡罗举起手，一巴掌打在了汤姆的脸上，力度非常的大，汤姆的身子直接撞在了地上，漂亮的面颊上擦出一道道血痕。哈利挣脱卡罗的手，惊恐的扑在汤姆的身上，眼睛里充满了泪水，哈利从来没见过自己的哥哥流这么多血。

“别担心小东西，你的哥哥很快会来陪你的。”卡罗揪住哈利的头发，将他从地上拖起，向拎小猫一样将哈利拎在空中，哈利凄厉的尖叫着，像个濒死的幼兽，他拼命挣扎，想要回到自己哥哥的怀抱。

“汤姆！”

哈利的尖叫声使得汤姆清醒了点，他从地上爬起来，用袖子擦掉眼睛里的血，猛的冲过去，他的速度很快，魔法在他的指尖流动。卡罗的身子僵住了，有一股力量袭击了他，使得他无法动弹。卡罗看到汤姆冲到了自己的面前，将哈利从他手里救了回去。

卡罗愤怒的大吼了一声，试图摆脱控制自己的力量，他没想到汤姆在没有魔杖的情况下居然也能施出束缚咒，不过，汤姆毕竟还只是个十一岁的孩子，力量不够强大，不一会儿卡罗的腿就可以动了。地牢的孩子们都在惊慌失措的尖叫，他们争先恐后的冲出牢房，汤姆也将哈利推出了牢房。

“跑！”汤姆抱住了卡罗的腿，企图拖住对方，为哈利争取逃跑的时间。

“你个小畜生！”卡罗一脚踹在了汤姆的肚子上，汤姆咳出了一些零星的血迹，剧烈的疼痛扩散开来。汤姆很担心自己的内脏破了，这样的话他就不能拖住卡罗了。

汤姆的头发被拽住了，卡罗又扇了他一巴掌，汤姆觉得自己的视线混乱起来。

“给我放手！”卡罗咆哮着，孩子们已经都跑了，这使得他愤怒极了。

汤姆依旧死死的抱住卡罗的腿，卡罗的手伸向匕首，他决定直接砍断这个讨厌的小孩的手。但是卡罗的手摸了个空，他疑惑的回头，发现不远处哈利颤抖的双手握着匕首，绿色的眼睛很亮很亮，充满了对男人的仇恨，哈利不允许别人这样伤害自己的哥哥，下一秒，哈利扑了过来，匕首插进了卡罗的大腿，但是他的力量实在太小，只是戳穿了对方的皮肤。于是哈利整个身子压了上去，利用体重将匕首刺入对方的肌肉。

“啊啊啊！”卡罗尖叫着倒在了地上，哈利刚刚刺中了他的大腿动脉，鲜血喷涌而出。

“我要杀了你们！”卡罗嘶吼着，他凶狠的目光盯着哈利，他没想到一个四岁的男孩居然敢反抗他。卡罗单手抓住哈利，重重的甩出去，哈利小小的身子撞在了石壁上，顺着墙跌到在地，疼的蜷缩成一团。

汤姆看着受伤的哈利，人生第一次如此的愤怒，身上的血液仿佛都要倒流了，他乌黑的眼睛闪过血色，身体的机能爆发至极限。他迅速起身，一脚踩在卡罗受伤的大腿上，卡罗痛得面无血色，他伸手想要抓住汤姆，但是汤姆灵巧的避开。

汤姆捡起了地上卡罗的魔杖，指着对方。

“阿瓦达索命！”

汤姆手中的魔杖迸溅出一道绿光，把他带血的面庞照的很亮，哈利感觉一瞬间自己哥哥的眼睛仿佛变成了红色。

卡罗倒在地上，不再动了，他眼神空洞，暗淡无光，愤怒的神情凝固在他的脸上，死神实在来的太突然，谁会想到呢，一个十一岁的孩子已经可以施出死咒。

汤姆艰难的喘息着，他筋疲力尽的倒在了地上，哈利跑到了他的身边，他脸上挂满泪水。

“对不起，汤姆。”哈利抽泣着，小的手臂努力把汤姆从地上抱起来：“我以后会听你的话的。”

“你刚刚很勇敢哈利，其他孩子都跑了，而你留了下来，甚至成功的伤害了那个家伙。” 汤姆微笑了起来，他举起手，环抱住哈利：“不愧是我的弟弟。”

哈利把脸埋在汤姆的怀里小声抽泣着，两兄弟紧紧的抱在一起，仿佛只有彼此才能依靠。

“天哪！”詹姆斯波特出现在地牢中，惊呼道，他看了看地上卡罗的尸体，快速的走到哈利和汤姆的面前。

“你们受伤了！”詹姆斯检查着自己的孩子，汤姆明显是受伤了，他的脸上沾满了血，哈利还好，身上只是轻微的擦伤，但是显然受到了惊吓。

莉莉也出现在了地牢，她悲伤极了，最近他们忙着凤凰社的事情，根本没有怎么照顾自己的孩子。莉莉抽出魔杖，温柔的治愈魔咒笼罩着汤姆和哈利，他们身上的伤口一点点愈合了，莉莉一直很擅长治愈系魔法。

就在半个小时前詹姆斯突然收到了汤姆发给他的定位魔咒，这让詹姆斯有了一种强烈的不祥预感，他顺着汤姆的魔咒找到了波特庄园的芦苇丛，发现了波特庄园的三层保护咒都被打破了，而汤姆和哈利不知所踪。

莉莉几乎都奔溃了，最近很多孩子都失踪，于是每隔几天河边就会出现一具残缺不全的尸体。莉莉内心很害怕自己的孩子就这样永远的消失了。

但是，在地牢中的汤姆居然使用了死咒，这直接触发了粘着在他身上的踪丝，使得波特夫妇可以找到这里。

詹姆斯看着地上卡罗的尸体，陷入了沉思，他真的没想到一个十一岁的孩子可以成功使用死咒，很多成年巫师都无法使用死咒，大部分人只能用死咒杀死蜘蛛，老鼠之类的生命。

“我们走吧。”詹姆斯试图抱起哈利，哈利发出了尖叫声，他死死的拽住汤姆的衣服，詹姆斯不得不放开了他。哈利立刻钻回了汤姆的怀里。

汤姆安慰性质的抚摸着哈利的头发，哈利颤抖的身子才渐渐放松下来，他惊恐的看着周围，哈利已经不敢相信其他任何大人了，包括他的亲生父母，他只想呆在汤姆的身边。

“他被吓坏了。”汤姆轻柔的说道，詹姆斯发现他在微笑，不知为何这个微笑让他有些不寒而粟。汤姆是个好哥哥，但是他对于哈利的控制欲明显超出了正常的范围。汤姆非常享受哈利只依赖自己的感觉。

“先让汤姆照顾哈利吧。”莉莉温柔的说着。

詹姆斯收回了疑惑的视线，他的大儿子总是有些让人捉摸不透，詹姆斯摇摇头，甩掉了心中的疑惑，也许天才都是这样的。

“在里面还有孩子。”莉莉站起来，看向地牢深处：“我去找他们，你把哈利和汤姆先带回去，然后通知傲罗过来。”

“好的。”詹姆斯上前亲吻了一下莉莉的面颊：“小心一点，我马上就回来。”

莉莉微笑起来。

詹姆斯带着汤姆和哈利幻影移形，抵达波特庄园后，詹姆忙着修复了保护咒，给邓布利多发了信件，他希望邓布利多能亲自再加几层保护咒。

“我需要去找傲罗了，你们呆在房间里绝对不能出来。”詹姆斯对自己的孩子叮嘱道，他从口袋里掏出汤姆的魔杖递给对方。

“有什么异常就召唤我。”詹姆斯说道“格林德沃一旦看中了哪个孩子是不会善罢甘休的，他一定会再来袭击我们的，你们一定要小心谨慎。

汤姆接过魔杖，没说话，乌黑的眸子泛着寒光。

詹姆斯眉头皱的更紧了，汤姆这么小的孩子身上不应该有这样的杀气。

但是，时间的紧迫容不得詹姆斯仔细思考汤姆的异常了，他抓起一把飞路粉，丢进火炉，消失在了绿色的火焰中。

“我们走吧。”汤姆牵着哈利小手向楼上走去，他推开哈利卧室的门。

哈利的卧室比起汤姆的卧室要小很多，里面挨挨挤挤的堆满了小男孩最喜欢的玩具，像是彩色的木质士兵，迷你魁地奇球队，墙壁上也贴满涂鸦。而汤姆的卧室永远干净光亮一丝不苟，每一本魔法书整齐的摆放在书架上。

汤姆让哈利躺在床上，并给他盖上了被子。

“你一定很累了。”汤姆摸摸哈利冰冷的脸：“需要好好的休息。”

“汤姆。”哈利抓住了汤姆的手，绿色的眸子里还残留着恐慌：“哪些坏人还要来伤害我们吗？”

“是的。”汤姆低垂着眼睛：“但是，别怕，我会一直保护你，没人可以伤害你。”

哈利表情放松了些。

“你可以别走吗？”哈利小心翼翼的询问着自己的哥哥。

“当然。”

哈利开心的笑了，他掀开被子让汤姆爬进来，然后迅速的窜进对方的怀抱，这样亲密的接触让他格外的安心。

“我很抱歉没听你的话。”哈利小声的道歉着：“我知道你是为我好，但是有时候我就是忍不住要和你对着干。”

“没事。”汤姆低头亲吻了一下哈利的额头，哈利脸上又绽开了一个笑容，兄弟两之前的斗气行为并没有影响他们的感情。

“我很怕不能像你一样强大，人们都说你是天才，而我连魔力都没有。”哈利担忧的说：“如果我一辈子魔法都没觉醒怎么办？”

“那对我来说也许是好消息。”汤姆深邃的眸子紧盯着哈利的脸：“你成长的很快，哈利，最先开始你连吃东西都需要我的帮助，所以我经常担心，如果你完全长大了，会用魔法了，也许就不需要我了。”

“但是，那时候我们就可以并肩作战了啊。”哈利说道：“我会像你保护我一样保护你的。”

汤姆沉默了很久，他将哈利搂的更紧了。

“我希望到时候你还想保护我”汤姆叹息般的说道：“而不是其他什么人。”

“我不需要其他人，只要有你就够了。”哈利郑重的承诺到，稚嫩的面庞努力做出认真的模样。

汤姆感觉自己心底暖暖的，他觉得自己很幸运，自从哈利诞生后，汤姆便觉得自己的生命完整了，哈利就是自己灵魂的一部分。

两个小男孩紧紧的相拥在一起，他们都相信，只要有对方在，他们就可以度过任何难关。

2.

九年后，伦敦街头，卢平愤怒的踹了一脚自动售卖机，刚刚他投进去了十英镑，而自己想要的咖啡并没有出来。

“这是诈骗。”卢平总结道：“毫无疑问，麻瓜把东西放在街头诱惑人们把钱投进去，然后什么也不给。”

“也许是你的使用方法错了。”一旁的唐克斯努力憋笑，她上前摁了一下按钮，一管咖啡滚了下来，一旁的窗口还找了零钱。

卢平呆了一会儿，原本呈现病态的灰白色面庞微微的泛起红，他默默的拿出了咖啡，收起了零钱。

“谢谢，额，我只是不太习惯麻瓜的新科技。”卢平低头小声的说：“你知道的，我年龄不小了，也跟不上时代了。”

“不客气。”唐克斯最终还是没忍住笑了出来，一开始她以为卢平是个很严肃的人，但是接触后她发现卢平有很多可爱的地方。

卢平尴尬的咳嗽了一声，打开咖啡开始喝，他们今天是受邓布利多的命令来监视这块街区有没有什么异常，最近格林德沃的手下异常的活跃，并且手段越来越残忍，整个巫师世界都陷入了恐慌，特别是这块区域，接连发生了好几起麻瓜失踪案。

“你看这个。”唐克斯展开了最新的预言家日报：“他们又开始说波特一家的事情了，说什么疑似在河边发现了大儿子汤姆的尸体，这个具尸体几个月前就被证明是马丁.阿克曼的了，这些记者真是为了卖报纸什么事情都做的出来。”

卢平的表情渐渐悲痛起来，眉宇间全是忧郁，波特一家的事情一直是他心中最悔恨的地方。

在九年前，格林德沃派手下绑架过一次哈利和汤姆，但是那次两个孩子奇迹般的存活了下来，为了保护两个孩子的安全，邓布利多还亲自去了波特庄园施了防御咒，但是悲剧还是发生了，整个事件轰动了巫师界。报纸声称，就在哈利十岁时，格林德沃再次闯入了波特庄园，波特夫妇为了保护自己的孩子牺牲了，而哈利被绑架走了，汤姆不知所踪。

邓布利多说两个孩子很难存活下来，特别是汤姆，他当时已经十七岁了，而格林德沃只需要十岁的孩子，所有汤姆很可能已经被当做试验品杀害了，而哈利还有存活的可能性。

卢平一直很后悔，他觉得当初自己要是鼓起勇气早点加入凤凰社，然后去波特庄园保护他们就好了。

唐克斯把报纸扔进了垃圾桶，上面大部分都是假消息，格林德沃的手下早就控制了报社。唐克斯看着卢平悲伤的侧脸，很想安慰一下对方。

“自事件已经过去三年了，你还在自责啊。”唐克斯说完这话就想给自己一拳，因为听上去就是一句正确的废话，一点没有安抚人心的作用。

果不其然，卢平没有一点回应，完完全全的陷入了忧伤。

唐克斯张嘴想挽救一下现场，但是当她看到不远处游荡的瘦小身影时，整个人僵住了。

“卢平！看那边！”唐克斯指着那个路边的那个身影，那是个黑发男孩，非常的消瘦，在冬日里穿着单薄的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，他带着圆圆的眼镜，大概十三岁左右。

卢平顺着唐克斯指的方向看了过去。

“天哪！梅林胡子啊！”卢平冲了过去，他拉住了那个身影，男孩翠绿色的眼睛迷茫的看着面前几乎要哭出来的男人。

“哈利波特！”唐克斯惊呼道。

这简直是奇迹，他们居然在这里找到了失踪三年的男孩。

傲罗办公室里，卢平小心翼翼的给哈利披上了毛绒毯，哈利没有反应，他像个精致的玩偶，坐在那里一言不发，翠绿色的眸子像一潭死水，已经没有什么可以触动他的灵魂了。

卢平和唐克斯一直试图和哈利对话，但是小男孩完全没有反应。

“到底发生了什么？”卢平悲伤的问道：“为什么你成了这样。”

卢平还记得第一次见到哈利时的场景，那时男孩刚刚九岁，快乐而阳光，经常对人微笑，被众人喜爱着，特别是哈利的哥哥汤姆，他几乎是溺爱着哈利的。而汤姆本人在霍格沃兹也很出名，一方面波特家族成员第一次被分到了斯莱特林，另一方面，汤姆当之不愧是霍格沃茨最具天赋的学生，每个老师都对他赞不绝口，当然，除了严格的邓布利多教授。

唐克斯拿着一堆报告文件走了过来，她脸上的表情很凝重。

“检查结果出来。”唐克斯将文件交给卢平。

卢平翻开着，上面记录着哈利身上的清淤分布，哈利的胸口，肩膀上，大腿处布满了大大小小的清淤，有些看上去是很久以前的，颜色已经开始淡化，而有些是新添加上去的，哈利的肩膀上一个清晰的齿痕，医生说，那是成年男性的咬痕。每一段文字都刺痛卢平的心脏。卢平看不下去了，他合起了文件。

“他被强暴了。”卢平的声音在颤抖。

唐克斯点点头，她刚拿到检查报告时，也看不去，她无法想象这种事情会发生在这么小的一个孩子身上。

卢平手捏紧了，额头上的青筋凸显，他是如此的愤怒。

傲罗办公室的门被推开了，外面冬日的寒风吹了进来，邓布利多跟在一群傲罗身后走了进来。

“我的孩子。”邓布利多走到哈利的面前，蓝色的眼睛里全是悲伤，他轻轻的拥抱了哈利。

哈利似乎认出了邓布利多，他翠绿色的眼睛里闪烁着光，修长浓密的黑色睫毛轻微颤抖着。

“他不说话。”唐克斯说道：“仿佛失去了语言能力。”

邓布利多深深的叹气，一个巫师失去了语言能力，就和哑炮没什么区别了，他们将无法使用魔法。

“你现在安全了，哈利。”邓布利多努力的安抚着自己怀里的小男孩：“你很勇敢，现在一切苦难都结束了，你不需要害怕了。”

卢平看到哈利似乎在微微的点点头，小男孩在努力的回应邓布利多。

“我将要看你的记忆。”邓布利多专注的看着哈利：“你是幸存者，我们想通过你的记忆找到凶手，还汤姆。”

哈利僵硬的坐着，邓布利多温柔的抬起他的脸，两人的目光接触，邓布利多温暖的魔力笼罩着哈利，片刻后，邓布利多完全进入了哈利的记忆。

刚开始都是零零碎碎的图片，像是波特庄园的灌木丛，哈利的卧室，漆黑的门，花园的树上一条蛇吃掉了一只小鸟，当然还有哈利的哥哥，汤姆，对方在哈利的记忆力显得很温柔，眸子的颜色在不同的光线下变换着，一会儿是黑色的，一会儿又是猩红色的。

邓布利多寻找着，终于他找到了哈利最恐惧的记忆。

波特庄园一如既往的沐浴在阳光和海风中，莉莉微笑着走进哈利的房间，帮哈利收拾行李，刚刚十岁的哈利很开心，因为爸爸妈妈说要带他去戈德里克山谷住一段时间。哈利早就想要离开波特庄园了，自哈利出生起，他就没有离开过这里，汤姆总是说外面很危险，他不准哈利出去玩。

“你要带上这些画吗？”莉莉拿起一张哈利之前画的涂鸦，她认真的观察者哈利的反应。

画面正中心是一条长着嘴露着獠牙的大蛇，四周挨挨挤挤的画着无数的围栏，右上角画着一个挂着把大锁的黑色门，空白处则是被红色的颜料填的满满的。

“不用带了！”哈利从墙上取下一只猫头鹰的涂鸦：“我想带这副！”

“好吧，这副画的确更加可爱。”莉莉欣慰的笑了，她将画卷了起来。

“那边有游泳的地方吗？”哈利眼中满是憧憬：“我一直想学游泳。”

“当然有，那边还有很多和你同岁的小朋友。”莉莉将行李箱合上：“整个夏天你都可以尽情的玩了。”

“太棒了！”哈利欢呼着。

莉莉深吸一口气，他们之前把精力都放在了工作上，几乎没怎么管过哈利，这算是一次小小的补偿吧，莉莉希望自己的儿子能一直快乐下去，不要在陷入悲伤了。

“但是。。。。。。”哈利脸上的笑容渐渐的，他神情恍惚起来：“汤姆真的不和我们一起去吗？”

“是的。”莉莉走上前摸摸哈利的头发：“他已经是个成年巫师了，有很多其他事情要去做。”

哈利点点头，莉莉注意到哈利身子有点发抖。

楼下传来了东西碎裂的声音，还有家养小精灵的尖叫声，莉莉感到自己的手掌上一阵刺痛，她展开手，发现上面出现了一道血痕，这意味着波特庄园的防护被人打破了。

“莉莉！”詹姆斯推开门冲了进来，他的神情惊慌：“他们来了！带上哈利快跑！”

詹姆斯被一道咒语打中了，他的背上裂开三道伤口，像是被无形的野兽抓伤了。詹姆斯倒在了地上，他挣扎站起来想把门关上，但是爆破声响起，碎裂的木片迸溅开来，莉莉转身保护住哈利，几道木刺插在了她的身上，莉莉强忍着痛疼拨出木刺，举起魔杖给自己施了个治愈魔法，然后后跑去自己丈夫身边。

屋外汤姆急匆匆的走了进来，他举着魔杖走了进来，扫视了一下房间，目光最终落在了哈利身上，汤姆快速的走到哈利的身边，检查他有没有因为刚才的爆炸受伤。

“是格林德沃的人又来了吗？”莉莉问道：“我们需要尽快叫邓布利多过来！”

楼下传来几声野兽的吼叫，还有众多的脚步声。莉莉努力的治愈着自己昏迷的丈夫，她的心脏因恐惧跳的很快，她不知道怎么样保护自己的家人。

汤姆抱起了哈利，拉开了衣橱的门。

哈利惊慌失措的看着汤姆，翠绿色的眼睛里全然是恐惧。

“哈利，过会儿要发生很恐怖的事情。”汤姆抚摸着哈利的头发，露出一个浅浅的微笑：“所以，你要躲在这里面，无论听见什么都不要出声。”

“汤姆。。。。。。”哈利颤抖的小手抓住了汤姆的衣袖：“求求你，我。。。。。。”

“我知道，但是现在太晚了，你向我保证过要听话的。现在保持安静，绝对不要发出声音。”汤姆在哈利额头上落下一个吻，哈利抖的更厉害了，他在汤姆的注视下捂住了自己的嘴。

“很好。”汤姆揉了揉哈利的头发，他起身，衣柜的门被合了起来，黑暗吞没了哈利。

楼下的脚步声越来越近，那些人冲进了哈利的卧室飞，发出高亢的笑声，他们在庆祝波特家族的毁灭。无数的咒语在空中穿梭，打碎了家具，墙壁，尖叫声，骨头断裂的声音，片刻后哈利听见自己的母亲发出一声凄厉的哭喊，身体倒在了地上，一切陷入了恐怖的寂静。 

黑暗的衣柜里，哈利眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的滴落，浑身颤抖的厉害，他捂着自己的嘴，不然自己发出任何声音。

一个脚步声响起，并且离哈利藏着的衣柜越来越近，最后停在了衣柜前。

哈利可以闻到从外面传来的血腥味，和令人不寒而粟的恐怖魔力。哈利惊恐的看着衣柜的门被一点点拉开，光线落入黑暗，哈利知道打开衣柜的人是他余生的噩梦源泉。。。。。。

邓布利多突然感到一阵刺痛，哈利所经历的恐惧实在太过强烈，以至于邓布利多的魔法都无法稳定住哈利的情绪，邓布利多整个人被弹飞出了哈利的记忆。

傲罗办公室里，哈利正在挣扎，四肢乱踢打着，卢平和唐克斯努力按住了他，但是哈利还是把自己撞伤了，他陷入了恐慌之中，长着嘴试图尖叫，不但是嗓子发不出一点声音。

“冷静下来，孩子。”邓布利多将手放在哈利的额头上，温暖的魔力传了过去，哈利大口呼吸着，发出窒息般断断续续的声响，脖子上青色的血管暴突起来。渐渐的，哈利的呼吸开始平静下来了，他筋疲力尽的将头靠在邓布利多的怀里，眼泪浸湿了邓布利多的灰色长袍。

邓布利多叹息起来，他不敢想象哈利在这三年都经历了什么。

在哈利情绪完全稳定下来后，邓布利多的手小心的撩起哈利额前的头发，在那里有一道闪电状的疤痕，邓布利多用手指碰触了一下，哈利立刻瑟瑟发抖起来。

“这是什么？”卢平也注意到了异常，他凑近仔细的看着：“我可以感觉到它上面有黑魔法。”

“是的，非常邪恶的黑魔法。”邓布利多皱起了眉：“但是这魔力并不像格林德沃的，他并不喜欢这种印记型的魔法，更不要说对一个孩子施这种黑魔法了。”

邓布利多起身，他准备回去召集人去调查一下，顺着这道伤疤的线索，他们说不定还能找到和哈利一起失踪的汤姆。

哈利拽住了邓布利多的袍子，他望着邓布利多，还在因为刚才的记忆恐惧。

邓布利多蹲下身，让自己和哈利齐平，他牵着哈利的手，微笑着，蓝色的眼睛里闪耀着睿智。

“你不用害怕了，哈利。”邓布利多的声音用令人平静下来的魔力：“你还记得以前我给你讲的，爱你的人从不会真正的离开你，有时候，你只需要大喊出你的愿望，他们就会回应你。”

邓布利多的手在空中一挥，一片金红色的凤凰羽毛出现在他手里，他将羽毛别在了哈利的胸口：“凤凰象征着重生，它可以给人勇气和温暖，我希望有一天，你可以战胜那些侵害你的阴霾，重新展露笑容。”

哈利松开了手，他努力克服着自己内心的障碍。

邓布利多拍拍哈利的肩膀，转身快速的走向门口，需要尽快的调查清楚哈利额头上的黑魔法印记是怎么回事。

在傲罗办公室的门打开的一瞬间，路过的卢修斯马尔福吃惊的盯着里面的哈利，他没料到会在这里看见他。

“哈利？”德拉科疑惑的说，他使劲的盯着那个消瘦的黑发小男孩。

“别去！”卢修斯慌忙的拉住正往傲罗办公室跑的德拉科。

“可是，那是哈利！”德拉科想挣脱父亲的手：“他没死！他看起来糟糕透了，我要去看看他！”

“那不关你的事！”卢修斯拽着德拉科快速的离开了傲罗办公室门口。

在傲罗办公室的门合上前，坐在里面的哈利抬起了头，他翠绿色的眼睛对上了德拉科的眼睛，德拉科愣了愣，在他第一次见到哈利的时候，对方的眼神总是神采奕奕，干净漂亮，而现在，哈利的眼中似乎只有残垣断壁。

3.

九年前，波特庄园。

“开心点，哈利。”莉莉努力安慰着自己的小儿子：“你以前不是一直嫌弃汤姆管你吗？现在你可以自己管自己了。”

“但是他要到圣诞节才回来啊！”哈利小声抽泣着：“要是他每天都能回来就好了。”

“每个去霍格沃兹上学的孩子都得住在学校里。”莉莉帮哈利擦掉脸上的泪水：“那是非常漂亮的一个城堡，拥有很多很多秘密，等你十一岁了就也能去那里上学了。”

“像汤姆一样吗？”

“是的。”

“可是我还要七年才能十一岁，那时候，汤姆还在霍格沃茨上学吗？”

莉莉有些困扰的微笑着：“很抱歉，孩子，那时候汤姆已经毕业了。”

哈利的眼框再次红了起来，他不明白为什么他就不能和汤姆一起去霍格沃茨。哈利从来没有离开汤姆超过一天，可是现在汤姆走了，提着一个很大的行李箱，直到三个月以后才会回来。哈利一想到这里，眼泪就止不住的往下流。

“小男孩，哭泣并不能使你得到你想要的。”邓布利多走过来拍拍哈利的肩膀，他的声音很温暖：“如果你真的很想汤姆，你可以给他写信，文字总是能传达思念。”

“可是，可是，我还不会写信啊。”哈利抽泣着说。

“那也可以画画，我听莉莉说，你很有绘画天赋。”邓布利多挥挥手，一个大鸟笼出现在他的手中，里面是一只漂亮的白色猫头鹰。

哈利被这只华丽的猫头鹰吸引了，他一边哭一边盯着猫头鹰看。

“这是海格托我给你带来的，她的名字叫海德薇。”邓布利多将笼子递给哈利：“无论汤姆在哪里她都会把你的信送过去的。”

哈利接过了鸟笼，眼泪渐渐止住了，笼子里的海德薇亲昵的啄了啄哈利的手指，感觉痒痒的。

“你会好好照顾她吗？”邓布利多弯下腰微笑着问道。

哈利点点头。

邓布利多觉得哈利真的是个很好哄的孩子，不会像其他孩子那样不讲道理的撒泼，哈利有时候乖巧的让人心疼，汤姆的离去意味着哈利在接下来的很长时间里要独自生活，这对于年仅四岁的哈利来说，的确要求过高了。

邓布利多伸手抹去哈利脸上的泪水：“爱你的人从不会真正的离开你，有时候，你只需要大喊出你的愿望，他们就会回应你。”

“那如果我经常给汤姆写信，他会提前回来吗？”

“那要看你的努力程度了。”邓布利多说道。

而哈利露出了笑容，他抱着猫头鹰跑上了阁楼，准备给汤姆写他的第一封信。

十二月很快就到了，汤姆马上就要回家了，在这之前，哈利几乎每天都要给汤姆写信，有时候他是画一些自己看到的东西，像是趴在窗前的蚂蚁，钻进阁楼的一只灰毛老鼠，有时候是哈利新学到的单词和句子。汤姆也会给他回信，每次哈利收到汤姆的回信就兴奋的要命，缠着妈妈给他一遍又一遍的读，很多信的内容哈利都快背下来了。

而今天，汤姆要回家了，哈利期待的趴在窗前，外面飘着雪花，寒风把哈利的脸吹的通红，但是哈利并不在意，他想要站在这里，这样汤姆回到家就可以立刻看见他。

哈利等了很久，终于在临近夜晚的时候，汤姆出现了，他领着很大的一个行李箱独自走在小路上。哈利开心极了，他发出孩子特有的爽朗笑声，蹦起来使劲朝汤姆挥手。

汤姆抬头看见了哈利，举起手回应着哈利。

“妈妈！他回来了！”哈利冲下了阁楼大喊着，跑过客厅，来到正门口，拉开了门，汤姆就站在门口，肩膀上还积着几片雪花，哈利扑进了汤姆的怀里，小声呜咽了起来。

“你长高了一些。”汤姆微笑说。

哈利抽着鼻子，他努力把眼泪憋回去，邓布利多说男子汉是不可以随便哭的。

哈利从汤姆的怀抱里钻了出来，他仔细打量自己的哥哥，发现汤姆眼神比以前更加深邃了。

莉莉和詹姆斯也从楼上下来了，他们都很高兴自己的孩子回家，原本他们还担心汤姆要留在霍格沃兹过圣诞节了。汤姆喜欢独来独往，他不喜欢被陪伴，本来这次詹姆斯说要去火车站接汤姆回来，但是汤姆写信说，他可以自己回来，不需要接送。邓布利多说汤姆在学校几乎不怎么和其他孩子交流，大部分时间汤姆都在图书馆游荡，如饥似渴的学习着魔法，这让其他学生对他又怕又敬。

詹姆斯觉得，汤姆似乎只对哈利亲近。

“快进来吧，外面很冷。”莉莉说道，她伸手想把汤姆拖行李，但是汤姆更快一些，他自己把行李拉了进来。

“汤姆！我有好多事情想告诉你！”哈利拉着汤姆的手，把对方拉上了阁楼，哈利推开自己的房间，高兴的像汤姆展示：“你看！我这三个月画了好多东西。”

汤姆看过去，墙上贴满了涂鸦，像是树叶，彩虹，天空，还有很多只猫头鹰。哈利似乎特别热衷于画猫头鹰。

“为什么你画这么多猫头鹰？”汤姆问道。

“哦！这是海德薇，你不记得了吗？她帮我送信，就是那种很大很漂亮的白色猫头鹰，她超级棒，经常陪我玩，还给我抓小老鼠啊，小鸟什么的。”哈利走到窗前，海德薇的笼子是空的，一般到晚上她会出去捕食。

“所以，你很喜欢它。”

“是的！”哈利笑着说：“汤姆，霍格沃茨让带宠物过去吗？等我上学了，我想把她也带上。”

汤姆不再微笑了，哈利有些疑惑的看着脸色不对的哥哥。

“也许可以吧。”汤姆的眼神暗了几分：“但是，猫头鹰通常寿命很短，它们在野外很容易遇到危险，像是毒蛇什么的，只要被咬一口，它们就会死掉。”

哈利担忧了起来：“那海德薇呢，我觉得她和别的猫头鹰不一样，她一定会打败毒蛇的。”

汤姆轻笑了一下，他上前搂住了哈利，说道：“希望如此吧。”

晚饭过后，哈利和汤姆一起洗了澡，在以前每次都是汤姆帮哈利洗澡的，在汤姆去霍格沃茨后，哈利就只能自己洗澡了，这让哈利觉得洗澡的乐趣大大降低了。

等汤姆终于按住自己顽皮的弟弟，给他擦干头发的时候，已经是深夜了。汤姆抱着快要睡着的哈利回到了卧室，把他轻轻的放在了床上。哈利嘟囔着翻了个身，很快就进入了梦想。汤姆站着床边看了会儿哈利，走到了贴满涂鸦的那面墙上，他伸手撕下那几张刺眼的猫头鹰画像。

汤姆皱起了眉头，哈利果然不能离开他，仅仅三个月，哈利的内心已经发生了变化，现在他甚至有喜欢的宠物了，在以前，哈利的世界只有汤姆，他也只喜欢汤姆。但是汤姆需要霍格沃兹里蕴藏的知识，他必须变得很强大，只有这样他才能保护好哈利。

汤姆抽出魔杖指着那些猫头鹰画像，一道咒语过后，它们变成了灰烬。

汤姆离开了哈利的卧室，今天晚上他还有其他事情要做。。。。。。

第二天早上，心情依旧高涨的哈利推开窗户，接着他脸上的笑容消失了，海德薇回来了，但是她倒在笼子的底部，白色的羽毛上星星点点的沾着血迹，她胸口的羽毛乱成一团，可以隐约看见下面毒蛇咬过的痕迹。

她死了。

 

德拉科第一次见到哈利时只有8岁，那年夏天他随着父亲拜访了神秘的波特庄园，大人们在谈话，你一句我一句，全部是客气话，很无聊。德拉科的父亲最近开始热衷于和波特家打交道了，这很奇怪，因为在一个月前，德拉科还听父亲向母亲抱怨，詹姆斯波特身上没有一点贵族的样子，而他的妻子莉莉波特是个卑贱的泥巴种，这是对巫师高贵血统的玷污。

德拉科开始厌烦，他偷偷的跑出了会客厅，在波特庄园里游荡着，他发现了一片漂亮的紫衫树林，上面爬满了蝉儿，每一只都叫的声嘶力竭。德拉科忽然有了个好主意，他可以抓上几只蝉带回去，刚好可以做他魔法实验的材料。

德拉科熟练的爬上了树，在马尔福庄园的时候，他就经常爬树，这使得仆人们都担惊受怕，不停的在树下喊“小少爷，快下来吧！”

德拉科抓住了一只非常肥的蝉，丑陋的小虫子四脚朝天，白费力气的挣扎着，德拉科坏笑起来，他用手指戳戳对方的圆鼓鼓的肚皮，想要让蝉挣扎的更加卖力。

但是意想不到的事情发生了，当德拉科的手指戳在蝉的肚皮上时，一大股烟雾从蝉屁股冒出，又酸又臭，熏的德拉科眼睛疼，他惊慌的丢掉了手指蝉，脚因此没踩稳树枝，直接从树上掉下去了。

德拉科的屁股重重的摔在了地上，他毫无形象叫出了声，抱着自己的屁股在地上疼的打滚。

灌木丛里传来一阵银铃般清脆的笑声。

德拉科离立刻从地上爬起，慌张的喊道：“谁？”

灌木丛开始抖动，一个黑发小男孩从里面爬了出来，他带着圆圆的眼镜，头发里夹着几片树叶。

“那不是蝉，而是弧沟虫，它们会假扮成蝉的模样，然后捕食蝉。”小男孩脸上挂着笑容：“汤姆说只有傻子才会主动抓它们，因为它们超级臭。”

德拉科脸上浮现出淡淡的红色。

“你骂我是傻子！”德拉科气呼呼的走到哈利的面前，不怀好意的上下打量对方。

面前的小男孩穿的很朴素，甚至有点寒酸，德拉科觉得对方应该是波特庄园里仆人家的孩子，想到这里德拉科自信的笑了，他说道：“你知道我是谁吗？”

哈利退后一步，因为德拉科身上还有弧沟虫的臭屁味，这一行为使得德拉科更加生气了。

“你会为你的无礼付出代价的！”德拉科双手怀抱在胸前：“你知道这个庄园叫什么吗？”

“波特庄园。”

“没错！说出来吓死你，我爸爸和詹姆斯波特超级熟，如果我向我爸爸告状，你立刻就会被赶出庄园！”

“真的吗？”黑发小男孩憧憬的问道：“我一直试图离开这里，可是他们就是不让我出去。”

“哈哈哈，怕了吧。”德拉科洋洋得意起来，小男孩憧憬的目光让他心情好了些。

“对了。”德拉科问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“哈利波特。”

德拉科楞了好久，他觉得可能是他听错了。

“你再说一遍你叫什么。”

“哈利波特。”

德拉科不开心的拉下脸，他气愤的指着哈利大吼道：“你个混蛋，不但看我笑话，说我是傻子，现在居然又假扮仆人的孩子骗我出丑！”

哈利迷茫的看着突然爆发脾气的德拉科。

“对不起啦，虽然我不知道你为什么要生气。”哈利上前安慰似的拍拍德拉科的肩膀，德拉科气愤的甩开对方的手，转身就走了，哈利小跑着跟在了他身后。

“停！”德拉科命令道：“不许跟着我。”

哈利笑嘻嘻的走过来：“你凭什么觉得我会听你的命令呢，我又不是家养小精灵。”

“你！”德拉科意识到自己遇上了对手，一般的孩子都会听他的命令的。

“我只是想知道怎么离开这里。”哈利说道：“我从来没有离开过这个庄园。”

德拉科觉得有点不可思议：“为什么？”

“汤姆说外面有很多人可能会伤害到我。”哈利无奈的耸耸肩：“汤姆就可以自由的进出，但是我不能。”

“好吧，汤姆又是谁？”

“我的哥哥。”

德拉科若有所思起来，他以前听过这个名字，爸爸每次提到这个名字的时候，表情都会很慌张。

“所以你就一直在这个地方生活从来也不出，也没有上学，也没有朋友？”德拉科说道。

哈利看起来很失落了，德拉科看着对方的翠绿色的眼睛，忽然觉得自己可能说道太直接了。

“是的。”哈利回答道：“所以我想问怎么才能出去啊。”

“你可以直接去找你哥哥说啊，叫他带你出去转转什么的，我堂哥经常带我出去玩的。”

哈利点点头：“谢谢你的建议，我去问问汤姆。”

黑发小男孩转身跑掉了，不一会身影就消失在了树林中，德拉科一个人站在树下，风中凌乱，那家伙居然利用他就跑了！真是和爸爸说的一样，波特家族没有一个好东西！

德拉科回到了会客厅，他又看见了哈利，此时他正在和一个大概十五岁的男孩说话，德拉科猜测对方就是哈利说过的哥哥。那个男生和哈利一样有着深色的头发，但是不同于哈利，他的眼睛是黑色的。德拉科走到了自己父亲身边，汤姆从二楼低头看下来，视线刚好落在了德拉科的身上，德拉科感觉背上如沐锋芒，他疑惑的回头，对上了汤姆的眼睛，德拉科发现汤姆的眼睛从这个角度看仿佛是血红色的。

晚宴要开始了，家养小精灵端上了餐点。德拉科看了一下，感觉没有自己家里的豪华。

汤姆从二楼走下来了，片刻后，他来到了德拉科的面前，德拉科感觉自己的父亲一下紧张了起来。

汤姆很英俊，身材又高又瘦，眼神很深邃，给人感觉很神秘莫测。此时对方俯视着德拉科，眼神很冷，感觉就像刀子，可以划破人的皮肤。

“我希望你的脏手没有碰过他。”汤姆的声音轻柔如丝但是却让人不寒而粟。

德拉科很疑惑，他不知道汤姆在说什么。站在一旁的卢修斯已经紧张的不行了。

“请原谅犬子，是我没有教育好。”卢修斯的声音都是颤抖着的。

汤姆的脸上没有任何表情。

卢修斯知道他现在必须带着德拉科走了。

一个家养小精灵端着盘子走了过来，他在路过德拉科的时候非常夸张的摔了一跤，小精灵和盘子里的东西摔的到处都是。

德拉科在尖叫，因为他的手背被飞出来的一把刀划伤了，伤口很不自然，切的很深，大量的鲜血流淌了出来。德拉科疼的眼泪在眼眶里打起转，他想要对那只小精灵破口大骂，但是卢修斯捂住了他的嘴。

“走！”卢修斯拉扯着德拉科迅速的离开了波特庄园。

汤姆远远的目送他们离去，他嘴角扬起一抹嘲讽的微笑，卢修斯是个喜欢投机取巧的人，而这次他没有选对方式。

莉莉和詹姆斯出来的时候很惊讶的发现卢修斯居然走了，他们只能叫家养小精灵取消了晚宴，一家人一起吃了简单的晚餐，哈利一直显得闷闷不乐，因为汤姆明确的告诉哈利，在格林德沃被抓到之前，哈利是不能离开庄园的。

晚饭结束后，哈利将刀叉重重的放在桌子上走了。

莉莉和詹姆斯两人疑惑的对望。

汤姆慢慢的享用完他的晚餐，他放下刀叉走到了二楼，轻轻推开哈利的卧室，发现哈利没有点灯，卧室里面黑漆漆的一片，而哈利面朝下的趴在床上。枕头上还有些泪痕，看样子是哭了一会儿后睡着了。

汤姆坐在了床边，他的手放在哈利的背上，缓慢的抚摸着哈利的背脊，仔细的检查着哈利的成长情况。哈利成长的很快，他的身体正在渐渐的脱去稚气，有时候汤姆希望哈利能长的再快点，这样汤姆就可以和他更加的亲近，完全的展露自己的欲望，而不用担心弄还哈利的身体，但是有时候汤姆又希望哈利长慢点，因为随着年龄的增长，哈利的魔法天赋也渐渐显露出来，这意味汤姆将来会很难像现在这样控制住哈利。

手下的身子动了动，哈利在做梦，他皱着眉头，眼角还挂着泪水。

汤姆把哈利翻过来，使得他面朝上，汤姆整个人笼罩在哈利的身体上方，男孩身上的特有的气息刺激到了汤姆，使得汤姆的呼吸越发的沉重。

这样不好，汤姆知道，但是有时候他就是忍不住，他已经不记得自己具体是多少次带着不洁的欲望抚摸哈利的身体了。

汤姆将脸埋在了哈利肩窝处细细的嗅着，手伸进哈利的棉质套头衫，轻轻的抚摸着哈利年轻光滑的皮肤。他舔了会儿哈利的颈部，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，哈利尝起来是甜的，干净的像泉水，这汤姆越发的兴奋起来，但是汤姆并没有吮吸和撕咬哈利的皮肤，因为那样会留下痕迹，也会伤害到哈利。

身下的男孩又动了动，他看上去像是困在了梦境里。

汤姆怜惜的吻了吻哈利的眼角，苦咸味在舌尖上扩散开。汤姆将哈利的衣服拉起来，裤子拉到了膝盖处，贪婪的看着哈利的身体，自从哈利六岁后他就不让汤姆给他洗澡了，这使得汤姆很难有机会看到自己的弟弟的身体了。

哈利还是没有发育，身上几乎没有毛发，完完全全的小孩子身体，和性感没有任何关系，但是却能让汤姆兴奋到浑身发烫。汤姆将手伸向了自己的腰带，他有些急切的解开，里面的东西早就硬了，汤姆趴在哈利的身上，开始爱抚自己，呼吸渐渐急促起来，他需要尽快的释放欲望，最近哈利对他的碰触让他心里痒痒的，这很考验他的耐力。

“汤姆？”哈利迷迷糊糊的问道，汤姆的身子僵硬了一下，他快速的捂住了哈利的眼睛。

哈利不舒服的想拿掉汤姆的手。

“别动。”汤姆说话带着喘息声，喷在哈利脖子上的呼吸感觉很热。

“你发烧了吗？”哈利问道。

“类似吧。”汤姆贴近哈利，诱骗到：“我可以抱一会儿你吗？”

“当然可以啊。”哈利主动的伸出手臂环住了汤姆的肩膀，汤姆顺势完全压在哈利的身上，挤进了哈利的腿间，快速的爱抚着自己。

“你好像烧的更厉害了。”哈利担忧的询问道：“也许我们应该去找医生。”

“稍微。。。。。。再等一会儿，就好了。”汤姆断断续续的说道，快感使得他额头上出现细密的汗珠。汤姆情难自禁的亲吻了哈利的胸膛，脖子，面颊。哈利不舒服的躲闪着，因为感觉有点痒。

汤姆想象着哈利将来长大赤裸着身子躺在床上，下体也长出了耻毛，汤姆到时候会膜拜他的每一寸皮肤，然后把他自己埋进哈利的身体，反复操弄，直到他们都到达快感的巅峰，在那个时刻，他们就真正的结合在一起了，没有人可以把他们分开了。

电流般的快感大量的涌现，汤姆释放了自己，感觉一瞬间大脑空白，他倒在了哈利的身上，浑身是汗。

“你真的没事吗？”哈利还是很担忧。

汤姆轻笑起来，他非常想知道以后哈利懂事了知道自己的哥哥抱着他的身体自渎后会是什么反应。

TBC

chapter2  
傲罗办公室里，唐克斯蹲在哈利的面前，她集中注意力，闭上眼睛，使劲的皱着眉头，像是在努力想象什么，片刻后，她的头发颜色开始从发根处变化，原本的紫罗兰色变成了泡泡糖般的粉红色。

“怎么样？”唐克斯睁开眼睛，朝哈利露出一个甜甜的笑容。

哈利本来波澜不惊的眼睛里开始闪着光，他从来没有见过这样的魔法。

“这才像个十三岁的孩子嘛。”唐克斯揉了揉哈利的头发：“我是一个易容马格斯，可以变成我想要变成的样子，像这样。”

唐克斯又紧皱起眉，她小巧的鼻子一点点隆起，膨胀，变形，最后变成了猪鼻子。

站在一旁的卢平轻笑了起来，唐克斯一直很擅长和孩子打交道。

哈利并没有笑，但是他脸上的阴翳少了很多，眉宇间也放松了很多。

“下次我一定会把你逗笑的。”唐克斯将鼻子变回了正常模样，她对哈利坚定的说道。

卢平叹息起来，医生说哈利失去语言不是身体原因导致的，而是心理原因导致的。这就意味着在哈利失踪的这三年，他受到了非人的折磨，经历了常人无法想象的恐惧。

一想到这里，卢平心中的懊悔有多了一些，三年前，詹姆斯曾经邀请卢平加入凤凰社，但是狼人即便在光明方也是不受欢迎的，于是卢平拒绝了邀请，如果那时候卢平能加入凤凰社，那波特家的悲剧说不定就不会发生了。

唐克斯持续变化着自己的相貌，试图能让哈利更开心点。傲罗办公室的其他人在各忙各的。

突然，哈利皱紧了眉头，很痛苦的样子，他蜷缩起身子，捂住了自己的伤疤。

“怎么了？”唐克斯恢复到原来的相貌，担忧的问道，她伸出手想搂住哈利的肩膀，但是哈利慌张的避开了。

一种毛骨悚然的寒意从的四周涌现，笼罩住了哈利，他的面色苍白起来，因为哈利很熟悉这种带着血腥味的寒意。在过去的三年中，它是哈利噩梦的源泉。

他来了。

哈利惊恐的站了起来，卢平和唐克斯都疑惑的看着哈利。

“哈利。。。。。。”

一个声音呼唤到，它冰冷极了，像烟雾般轻薄缭绕，不断在空间里回荡着，带着令人颤慑的恐怖魔力。

哈利额头的伤疤灼烧起来，仿佛有一块烧红的铁无情的烙在了他身上，剧烈的疼痛使哈利踉跄了一下，他跌到在地上，因恐惧颤抖着，如同坠入了寒冬的湖水中。

卢平感受到了一股异样的魔力正在袭来，多年战斗直觉，使他条件反射般迅速的自己的魔杖，想要冲过先保护住哈利，但是他还是晚了一步，哈利身边卷起寒风，里面蕴涵的魔力将唐克斯卢平都弹飞开，他们撞到了架子上，上面的文件雪花般撒落，整个傲罗办公室的人都被惊动了。

一个黑色的圆点出现在空中，像是滴入水中的墨滴一样扩散开，不断的变大，片刻后一个高大消瘦的黑色身影出现在哈利的面前，对方身上散发出的危险气息使得每一个傲罗都紧张的屏住了呼吸。

卢平挣扎从文件堆中爬出，他连忙看向哈利，此时小男孩蜷缩在墙角，惊恐的仰头看着那个黑色的身影。

卢平朝那个黑影举起了魔杖，与此同时，黑影转过了身，黑色的袍子随着他的动作在空中起伏着，他看向了卢平。当卢平对上那双猩红的眼睛时，愣住了。

“汤姆？”卢平不可置信的看着面前的人，墨玉般黑色的头发，精致立体的五官，除了眼睛的颜色，面前的这个人就和卢平记忆里的一模一样。

回应卢平的是对方魔杖里迸溅出一道绿色咒语，卢平根本来不及躲闪，咒语打在了他的胸口，绿光结束后，卢平身体无力的倒在地上，他的魔杖顺着地面滚到了角落里。

“不！”唐克斯悲痛的尖叫着，她站起来举起魔杖，而其他傲罗这才意识到事情的严重性，也纷纷举起魔杖，他们都没有想到有人居然可以冲破魔法部的重重保护，找到傲罗办公室。

汤姆轻蔑的看着这些喧闹的人们，他厌恶噪音，更厌恶卑贱之人打扰他和哈利的久别重逢。在愤怒的傲罗们喊出咒语前，汤姆轻挥一下魔杖，一切的静止了，飞舞的文件悬浮在空中，人们的动作和表情都凝固了，连空气中最细小的尘埃都一动不动。

世界终于安静了下来，汤姆转过身，看着哈利，猩红的眸子里闪耀着病态的爱怜，他对哈利展开了双臂。

“我来接你了。”汤姆嘴角上扬到一个完美的弧度。

哈利蜷缩在墙角，颤抖着，浑身冷汗。他知道自己应该站起来逃跑，因为汤姆这回肯定会惩罚自己，但是恐惧使哈利连站起来逃跑的力气都没有了。哈利绝望的意识到，无论如何努力，最终他还是摆脱不了自己的哥哥。。。。。。

三年前，波特庄园。

七月的伦敦闷热至极，今年夏天太阳出现的次数格外多，这对于习惯常年阴雨连绵的伦敦来说并不是好消息。就连临近海滩的波特庄园也受到了酷暑的影响。

即将十岁的哈利站在庄园内的人造湖前，他掏出口袋里的石头，朝湖水扔去，石头在湖面上弹跳了三次后跌落到了湖底。哈利持续的扔着石头，这样很无聊，但是哈利已经没有其他娱乐项目了，因为庄园里除了家养小精灵只有哈利一个人。

七月到了的时候，哈利特别高兴，因为这意味霍格沃茨要放暑假，汤姆就可以回家了，但是，汤姆今年似乎很忙，他常常深夜才回家，等第二天哈利醒来的时候又离开了。这使得哈利很郁闷。

哈利口袋里的石头扔完了，他泄气般的坐在地上，看着湖面发呆。

由于今年一反常态的炎热天气，湖水变浅了许多，露出的大片水草在持续的阳光照射下枯萎了。忽然哈利发现一个湖岸边有个像洞穴的东西，哈利的好奇心被勾起了，他读过很多麻瓜的冒险故事，里面经常出现的桥段就是湖水因干旱下降，露出了藏满宝藏的洞穴，主人公因此展开了一场有趣的冒险。

哈利激动起来，他从地上爬起，小跑着走到了那个洞穴前，张望着。

洞穴半径大概有三米，入口的大石头上刻着字，哈利走近想看清上面写着什么，但是石头的表明已经被腐蚀了，字也是残缺不全的，哈利放弃的拼读上面的字，他向洞穴深处看去，里面很潮湿，长满钟乳石，不断滴着水。哈利可以感觉到，从洞穴里面吹出的风，这意味着这个洞穴还有一个出口。

哈利开始纠结，汤姆一定不会允许他去“小小冒险”一下的，但是哈利真的好无聊，莉莉和詹姆斯经常出差，说是要去叫格林德沃的坏人，而汤姆也是早出晚归，哈利唯一能找到的生物就是克利切，那个年老的家养小精灵，无论哈利说什么也不会回应。

哈利重重的点点头，他决定去探险了，反正无论他犯什么错误汤姆都会原谅他的。

哈利迈开脚，踏入了洞穴，他小心的绕开钟乳石，朝深处走去。越往里面走就越黑，洞穴上方冰冷的水滴落，刚好滴在了哈利的后劲上，哈利打了个寒战，他突然有些害怕了。汤姆说外面的世界很危险，每天都有人死去，哈利还太弱小不能出去。

哈利想到这里不高兴的拉下嘴，汤姆对他的过度保护，让哈利觉得自己很没用。哈利下定决心了，他要克服自己内心的恐惧，完成这次探险，这样汤姆说不定就认同自己了，然后哈利就能像汤姆一样自由的进出庄园了。

哈利持续往前走着，大概五分钟后，他看到了不远处有道光。哈利开心的笑了，这个洞穴果然是通的！他欢呼雀跃的跑了起来，光亮也越来大，终于，他来到了出口。树枝上羽毛颜色艳丽的鸟儿因哈利的突然出现惊飞起来，哈利花了一段时间才适应刺眼的光线。洞口外是一大片茂密榕树，阳光透过树叶的空隙照在地面上，形成一片片的斑斓，地面上突起的树根，盘根错节。

哈利惊讶的环顾周围陌生的景色，他没想到自己居然就这样走出了波特庄园。

满怀欣喜的哈利走进了榕树林，他好奇的拽了拽榕树垂在地上的褐色气根，好几只甲虫被抖落了，哈利抓了一只金色的，他从来没有见过这样颜色的甲壳虫。哈利把虫塞进了口袋，他的昆虫标本又可以丰富一些了。

“嘿！那是益虫，别伤害它！”一个小女孩的声音从哈利头顶传来。

哈利抬头，看见了一个红色头发的小女孩坐在榕树枝头，两脚悬挂在空中，她看上去和哈利年龄差不多，脸上还挂着儿童特有的雀斑。

“抱歉，我不知道。”哈利连忙把甲壳虫放了。

小女孩在对上哈利的眼睛后，脸一下绯红，她扶着树干跳了下去，飞快的跑开了。哈利本想追过去，但是女孩跑的很快，身影很快就消失在了茂密的林间。

“那是金妮，我妹妹。”

哈利这才注意到另一棵榕树下站在一个红发的小男孩，背上背着一个袋子，里面塞满了蘑菇，木耳还有一些哈利不认识的植物，此时对方正对哈利友好的微笑着。

“你是新搬过来的邻居吗？”小男孩走进哈利，朝哈利伸出手：“我叫罗恩韦斯莱，你叫我罗恩就可以了。”

哈利慌慌张张的和罗恩握手，他几乎没有和同龄人交流过。

“我应该算是你的邻居吧。”哈利犹豫的说道：“我是哈利波特。”

“哈利波特？！”罗恩吃惊的睁大眼睛：“你是不是有个天才哥哥叫汤姆？”

哈利楞了楞，他知道汤姆是个很优秀的巫师，但是他没想到汤姆在外面有这么大的名气，一想到这里，哈利的内心有些失落了，他的魔法是在六岁觉醒的，爸爸妈妈说哈利有超乎常人的魔法天赋，但是哈利知道自己和哥哥比起还是差了点。

“是的，你们在这片树林干什么？”哈利岔开了话题。

罗恩将自己背上的袋子取来给哈利看：“老妈叫我和金妮来摘点野菜啦，家里的田被地精毁光了，小白菜一根都没剩，妈妈因此和爸爸大吵了一架，爸爸总是对地精充满同情，所以我家地里的地精也格外猖獗。”

哈利的好奇心一下就被勾起了，他在书上读到过地精，但是波特庄园被家养小精灵打理的很好，他从来没有找到过地精。

正当哈利想要再问问地精的故事时，他意外的看到了不远处的树后面出现了一群小孩子，走在孩子们最前面的男孩有着铂金色的头发，哈利以前在庄园见过那个男孩。

“波特？”马尔福疑惑的皱起眉：“你怎么会在这里，你哥哥不是不让你离开庄园吗？”

哈利紧张起来，如果他偷着跑出来的事情被发现，家里人绝对会气炸的。

“还有你，穷光蛋。”马尔福嘲讽的看了一眼罗恩手里的野菜：“你家终于连粮食也卖不起了吗？”

马尔福身后的小孩子窃笑起来，韦斯莱家的贫穷是众人皆知的。在巫师世界韦斯莱家不受欢迎，因为他们总是和麻瓜厮混在一起，一点没有纯血统家族的高雅，马尔福的爸爸卢修斯甚至公开的说过，韦斯莱家族是巫师界的败类。

罗恩脸一下涨红，他窘迫的低下头，转身准备走了，哈利拉住了他。

“给罗恩道歉。”哈利盯着马尔福说道。

笑声一下消失了，孩子们的视线都集中在了哈利身上，没人会用这样的语气对马尔福说话。

“我给他道歉？”马尔福轻蔑说道：“我只是在说事实而已，他们家很穷，而且素质很差，你看看他的穿着就知道，永远的二手袍子。”

马尔福朝哈利走了过来，他朝哈利伸出手。

“别和韦斯莱家的人混在一起，波特。”马尔福脸上的笑容就像之前排练过很多次一样找不出缺点：“你应该和符合你身份的人做朋友。”

哈利看了看马尔福停留在空中的手，抬头坚定的说：“我知道应该和什么样的人做朋友，不需要你的指点。”

被拒绝的马尔福脸上的笑容消失了，他的面颊微微的泛红，周围的孩子静悄悄的，他们的目光在马尔福和哈利之间转来转去，哈利这么不留情的拒绝，让大家很吃惊。

“你会后悔的！”

马尔福转头气愤的走了，他小声念叨着波特家的人都不是好东西，其他小朋友都慌慌张张的跟上了他，片刻后他们消失在了树林深处。

罗恩抓抓自己的头发，感激的看着哈利：“谢谢你维护我，马尔福家也在这附近，他们家是比我们家有钱有势，你拒绝他真的好吗？”

“没事，反正我也不想和他做朋友。”哈利笑了起来：“你知道吗？他之前在我家试图去抓弧沟虫。”

罗恩也笑起来：“那他真是太傻了。”

两个小男孩欢快的聊天声在榕树林回荡着，接近十岁的哈利终于在今天有了朋友。

哈利觉得今年的七月是他最开心的七月了，每天哈利都会穿过洞穴去找罗恩他们。哈利见到了罗恩的哥哥们，他们都在霍格沃茨上学，每个人都对哈利很友好，特别是乔治和弗雷德，这对双子的坏点子特别多，哈利跟着他们学到了好多有意思的戏法。

马尔福和他的小跟班们也经常出现在榕树林，当然，每次他来不是给哈利炫耀自己家有多有钱多高贵，就是来嘲讽韦斯莱一家的。哈利对此很烦，经常和马尔福发生激烈的争吵。

有一次，乔治开玩笑的说，马尔福就像一个被甩掉的前男友，变着法子来破坏哈利和罗恩的感情，马尔福立刻脸红了，辩解的时候都结巴起来。不过，即使被这样讽刺，马尔福依旧坚持不懈来榕树林，有时候哈利觉得，这家伙可能就是喜欢吵架，而且哈利越和他吵，他越高兴。

罗恩说，马尔福就是想占有哈利的注意力，让哈利直接无视他算了。

快到七月底的时候，罗恩邀请哈利去他们家吃晚饭，哈利立刻答应了，他很早以前就想去看看罗恩的家了。

罗恩家很小，整座房子歪歪扭扭的，哈利觉得没倒塌真是奇迹。韦斯莱夫妇很友好，给人感觉很温暖，晚餐时，整个餐桌都堆满了食物，哈利第一次和这么多人共进晚餐。后来哈利又去罗恩房间玩了会儿，罗恩向哈利展示了他收藏的魔法小玩意，像是巧克力蛙卡片，哈利从来没有吃过零食，因为汤姆说那些东西不健康，罗恩家的一切都让哈利觉得新奇。

到晚上七点半的时候，哈利觉得自己应该走了，韦斯莱夫妇说要送哈利回去，哈利慌张的拒绝了，他坚持要自己走回去。韦斯莱夫妇感到很奇怪，罗恩解释道，哈利每次都是自己回去的。韦斯莱夫妇这才放心的让哈利走了。

等哈利走出洞穴回到波特庄园的时候已经八点多了，他离开了人造湖，在别墅门口碰见了克利切，这位年老的家养小精灵看见哈利后，快速的走了过来，他拦住哈利，不让哈利进去，表情古怪的扭曲着，嘴唇抖动着，像是想要对哈利说什么。

哈利没有理对方，他推开了门走了进去。哈利意外的发现，汤姆站在大厅中央，表情冷峻，乌黑的眸子盯着哈利。平时汤姆都是凌晨才回来的，那时候哈利都睡着了，可是今天不知道为什么他提前回来了。

“你去哪了？”汤姆一步步的走了过来，每靠近一步，哈利就觉得压在自己身上的魔力越重。

“湖边。”哈利撒谎道。

汤姆皱起了眉，现在他已经站在哈利的面前了，哈利努力控制自己不要畏缩。

“为什么你要说谎。”汤姆低头审视着哈利。

哈利不敢说话了，汤姆天生会摄神取念，哈利的谎言总能被他识破。

汤姆蹲了下来，让自己和哈利齐平，直直的看进哈利翠绿色的眸子。哈利感觉头刺痛起来，脑海里出现了无数之前的画面，汤姆在查看他的记忆。哈利慌张的想和汤姆错开视线，但是汤姆抓住了他，强迫哈利注视自己。越来越多的记忆被强行扯出，像是哈利发现了湖边的洞穴，漂亮的榕树林，还有罗恩一家。

汤姆还在翻开哈利的记忆，而且魔力越来越粗暴，弄得哈利的脑袋又晕又疼，胃里也是翻江倒海。哈利知道他生气了。

哈利的脑海里浮现了几天前的记忆，那是个晴朗的下午，罗恩腼腆可爱的小妹妹金妮爬上了榕树，但是她的脚踩到了树干上湿滑的青苔，整个人倾斜着身子掉了下来。哈利冲了过去，他想接住金妮，但是距离太远，接着哈利感觉自己指尖爆发出一股暖流。在金妮的身子离地面还有一寸的时候，她停止了下坠，悬浮在空中，哈利刚刚爆发的魔力托住了她。

金妮被吓坏了，她不停的哭泣着，哈利安慰了她一会儿，但是金妮还是在哭，罗恩说如果韦斯莱夫人知道了一定会打死他的，因为身为哥哥他居然让金妮自己去爬树。哈利想了一会儿，在金妮的额头上落一下一个吻，每次哈利不安的时候汤姆就会这样亲他，金妮整个仿佛被冻结住了一样，眼泪也停了，她脸红了起来，推开哈利逃跑了。

“停下！”哈利挣脱了汤姆的控制，他转身就朝二楼跑去，在楼梯口，汤姆拉住了哈利的手腕。

“你怎么敢背叛我！”汤姆的表情阴翳极了，眸子泛着血色，哈利从来没有见过自己哥哥这么可怕的样子。

“我只是出去玩了会儿。”哈利扭动胳膊想要挣脱汤姆的手，这种小小的抵抗行为让汤姆的手捏的更紧了，哈利吃疼的倒吸一口冷气。

“你让他们碰你了吗？”汤姆质问道：“就像我碰你一样。”

哈利微笑着亲吻女孩的画面不断在汤姆脑海里回放着，每一个细节都折磨着汤姆的神经。汤姆想找到韦斯莱一家，把他们每一个人都开膛破肚，特别是那个红毛女孩，汤姆会给她最恐怖的死法。

哈利皱着眉头，他试图掰开汤姆的手指。这会儿的汤姆很不对劲，平时无论哈利犯了什么错，汤姆从不会对哈利发火。

“说！”汤姆嘶吼起来。

哈利被吓到了，他不知道应该怎么回答汤姆。

“你曾向我说过，你不需要其他人，只要我就够了。”汤姆开始悔恨起来，他本以为只要把哈利困在庄园里，一切就都会保持不变，哈利还是那个跟在自己身后完全依赖自己的弟弟，但是现在全都毁了。

“汤姆。。。。。。”哈利小心翼翼的呼唤着自己哥哥的名字，翠绿色的眼睛满是畏惧，他想要得到汤姆的原谅。

汤姆冷静了一点，他松开哈利的手腕，上面已经被捏出了触目惊心的清淤。

“我本想等你长大的，哈利。”汤姆轻柔的说道，但是不知为何，这种充满爱怜的语气让哈利感觉一阵寒意。

汤姆抱起来哈利，爬上了楼梯，他的怀抱很冷，猩红色的眸子里面喧嚣着哈利所不懂的欲望。

汤姆推开了自己卧室的门，走了进去，关上了门，反锁了起来。

哈利没敢挣扎，汤姆散发出的恐怖魔力全部压在了哈利的身上，连皮肤都开始隐隐作痛。而那天，哈利应该挣扎的。。。。。。

整个夜，哈利都在哭喊哀求，他想要汤姆回到那个温柔的哥哥，但是汤姆没有停止施暴。。。。。。

2.

清晨，阳光照耀着大地，晨雾渐渐的散去。波特庄园里，莉莉和詹姆斯提着行李踩着黑色的鹅卵石，穿过大片的草坪。昨天是七月的最后天，也是哈利的生日，可是莉莉和詹姆斯最近忙着追捕格林德沃居然把这事情给忘了，等今天早上收到预言家日报的时候莉莉才发现今天已经八月一号了。

莉莉和詹姆斯马上放下手头的事情回到了庄园，夫妻二人满心的愧疚，还好有汤姆在，他那么的关心哈利一定没有忘记给哈利庆生。

克利切见到主人回来了，深深的鞠躬，拿走了莉莉和詹姆斯的行李。

莉莉脱下了风衣，她站在大厅里感到有些奇怪，如果在平时，哈利知道自己回来一定会冲过来给她一个拥抱，可是到现在哈利也没有出现。

“哈利呢？”莉莉问道。

克利切颤抖起来，他低垂着头：“不知道，主人。”

莉莉想可能是因为自己和詹姆斯没回来给哈利过生日，所以哈利赌气没有出来接他们。

“我去找他吧。”詹姆斯爬上了楼梯，来到哈利的卧室，敲了敲门，里面没有回应，于是詹姆斯推开了门，哈利的卧室一如既往架子上堆满玩具，墙壁上贴满涂鸦，但是哈利不在卧室。

詹姆斯疑惑起来，他离开哈利的卧室。在走到阁楼处的时候，詹姆斯发现了哈利。

哈利面色苍白，他蹲坐在楼梯口。

“哈利！”詹姆斯开心的喊了一声，但是哈利没有回应他，只是怔怔的盯着窗外，像是被吓坏了。

詹姆斯走近，顺着哈利的目光看过去，此时窗外的树上，一条青黑色的蛇正在吞食一只小鸟，那只可怜的小鸟半截身体已经进了蛇肚子，但是它还没有断气，小鸟想要挣扎，但是蛇缠住了它的翅膀，于是鸟黑溜溜的眼睛充满绝望的看着远处，等待死亡的到来。

“只是弱肉强食罢了。”詹姆斯安慰道：“大自然就是这样的。”

詹姆斯的手放在了哈利的肩膀上，哈利猛的站起来甩掉了詹姆斯的手，他连连后退几步，浑身颤抖，仿佛詹姆斯是怪物。

这很不对劲，詹姆斯皱起眉，接着他发现哈利手腕上触目惊心的抓痕，还有额头上一道闪电型的疤痕。

“这是怎么回事？”詹姆斯上前拉住了想要逃跑的哈利，让詹姆斯始料未及的事情发生了，哈利开始发出凄厉的尖叫声，他挣扎的厉害，就像詹姆斯的碰触让他感觉疼痛了一样。

汤姆无声无息的出现了，他远远的看着哈利和詹姆斯。

“哈利昨天顺着暗道溜出了庄园。”汤姆轻声说道：“韦斯莱家的孩子弄伤了他。”

詹姆斯楞了一下。

“暗道已经被我封住了。”汤姆微笑起来，哈利不再尖叫了，他惊恐的看着自己的哥哥。

“是这样吗？”詹姆斯问哈利。

汤姆看着哈利，他在等哈利做选择。哈利颤抖的更厉害了，他微弱的点点头。汤姆脸上的笑意更浓了，哈利选了自己，汤姆就知道即便自己对他施加了一场暴力，哈利还是会爱自己的。

“天哪！卢修斯说韦斯莱家族向来粗鲁，我没想到他们会这样！”詹姆斯气愤的说道：“还有哈利，你不应该偷偷溜出去的，外面的坏人太多了，你很容易。。。。。。！”

没等詹姆斯吧话说完，哈利就挣脱了詹姆斯的手，他飞快的跑了。

“这孩子。”詹姆斯揉揉眉头。

“别担心，我去看看他。”汤姆说道。

“好的，哈利向来听你的话，叫他下回再不能乱跑了。”詹姆斯走下了楼梯，他需要和莉莉讨论一下哈利的事情。

汤姆在詹姆斯走后，收起了笑容，他走到了卫生间门口，试图打开门，但是门从里面反锁了，哈利以前从来不锁门。汤姆抽出了魔杖，一道咒语后，门开了。哈利蜷缩在墙角，双臂怀抱着自己，当他听到门被打开了，发出窒息般的抽泣声，身子不停的颤抖着。

汤姆看着哈利，吞咽了一下，感觉口干舌燥。昨晚上哈利也是这样在他的身下不停的颤抖。交合对于哈利来说过于疼痛，他的身体还太幼小，完全没有长开，不能承受汤姆对他的渴望。

哈利哭喊着，小手抓扯着汤姆的衬衫，不停的道歉，希望汤姆能原谅他，但是哈利软糯的哭腔只会让汤姆施虐欲更强。哈利的身子摸起来很软，尚未经历过青春期的小男孩没有第二性征，连下体都是干干净净的模样。当汤姆做完扩张，提起哈利的身子时，哈利小小的脚抵在汤姆的胸口上，试图阻止汤姆的入侵，而汤姆还是把自己压了进去，炙热的硕大完全埋入对方的体内，小男孩的小腹都被撑起来了。

初次偷食禁果给予了汤姆超乎想象的快感，他满足的叹息，闭着眼睛品尝着哈利的紧致，体温，还有不停颤抖的身子，他弟弟的身体美妙的宛如仙境，汤姆完全沉迷进去了。许久后汤姆才钳住了哈利的腰，反复抽送起来，汤姆没有给哈利适应自己节奏的机会，他想尽快的将哈利占为己有，给他的身体打下烙印。哈利因此尖叫了一夜。 

卫生间内，汤姆走了进来，关上了门，当汤姆一步步走进哈利的时候，哈利的眼神慌乱极了，他脑还里不断的回现男人压制住他，呼吸沉重，在他腿间激烈的冲撞的场景。哈利不知道应该怎么平息汤姆的怒火。

“我很抱歉，哈利。”汤姆尽量让自己的声音显得温柔，他来到哈利面前：“昨晚上我太生气了，但是，现在我已经不再生你的气了。”

哈利抬起来头，他小心翼翼的看向汤姆，发现汤姆此时的眼睛是墨色的，而昨晚上汤姆的眼睛一直是血红色的。

“如果你能好好听话，我不会那样对你的。”汤姆走近了一些：“你知道的，我只是太爱你了。”

哈利吧嗒吧嗒的开始掉眼泪，他的身体还很疼，汤姆蹂躏了他身体的每一寸皮肤，牙齿撕咬的痕迹布满全身。无论哈利如何尖叫哀求道歉，汤姆只是一遍又一遍的顶入，像一把刀子将哈利的身体从内切开了。哈利不明白自己的哥哥为什么一下子变得这么恐怖，更不明白汤姆对他的身体施加的是何种禁忌的暴力，哈利只是知道他犯了错误，而汤姆这次没有像以往那样轻易的原谅他。

“过来，哈利。”汤姆向哈利张开了手臂。

哈利犹豫的看着汤姆，他害怕汤姆还会惩罚自己。

“一切都过去了。”汤姆对哈利露出一个柔和的笑容，就和哈利记忆里的一样充满爱意。

哈利颤巍巍的站了起来，他走向汤姆，伸出手臂，扑进了汤姆的怀里，小声的哭泣着，声音充满的委屈，他熟悉的哥哥又回来了。

汤姆垂眼看着自己怀里的因哭泣身子一抖一抖的哈利，欲望从眼底一闪而过，但是汤姆控制住了自己，他蹲下身子，轻抚去哈利脸上的泪水。

“我很爱你，哈利。”汤姆亲吻了一下哈利的额头：“外面那些人只是假装对你好，他们迟早有一天会伤害你的，就像以前绑架你的那个男巫一样，而我不想看见你被别人伤害。”

哈利点点头。

“我也爱你，汤姆。”哈利的声音有些沙哑，昨晚上他尖叫了太久：“我不会再乱跑了。”

汤姆心疼的抱紧了哈利，他的弟弟有着纯粹而干净的灵魂，从不恶意揣测他人，也不会对人产生怨恨。汤姆用魔法治愈了哈利身上绝大部分的伤痕，除了哈利额头上的闪电型伤疤，那是一道咒语，汤姆研制了很久，属于黑魔法，可以将哈利和自己的灵魂连接在一起。

暖洋洋的魔法使得哈利放松了下来，他的身体体重完全依靠在了汤姆身上。等汤姆完成了所有的治疗后，哈利已经趴在汤姆的肩膀上睡着了，经过那么长时间的折磨，小男孩早已疲惫不堪。

汤姆被哈利这样的无条件的信任取悦了，他亲吻了哈利的沾着泪水的面颊，还有樱桃果肉般的嘴唇。汤姆本想再吻深点，但是怀里的哈利不安的动了动，汤姆不想惊醒哈利，他的小男孩现在需要休息。

无论如何，汤姆现在需要学会控制自己的渴望。

哈利醒来时，窗外的天空上已经出现了大片的晚霞，他揉揉眼睛，环顾四周，一排排整齐罗列的书架，黑白灰简约的三色家具，哈利发现自己在汤姆的房间里，哈利本来涣散的意识猛的集中起来，他掀开被子，跳下床，因为太慌张差点跌倒在地上。昨晚上，就在这里，哈利经受了恐怖的暴力。

“你醒了。”汤姆将手中的书放下，他拍怕自己的腿示意哈利过去。

哈利犹豫了一下，汤姆看起来心情很好，乌黑的眸子温和的看着哈利。哈利走了过去，汤姆将哈利抱起，让哈利坐在自己的腿上，低头亲亲哈利的发梢。

哈利放松了些，他看着汤姆的书，上面写得文字哈利并不认识。

“这是古希腊语，咒语的起源语言，它比英语更容易释放魔力。”汤姆注意到了哈利好奇的目光，他翻动书页找到了一个简单的无杖魔法。

汤姆张开了手。

“Τα λουλούδια”汤姆的声音带着奇异的腔调，他的手掌上出现了一朵白色的五瓣小花，随着他咒语的念完，花儿绽放了。

汤姆将那朵小花放在了哈利的手上，哈利可以闻到迎面传来的阵阵幽香，片刻后花儿化成了一团白色的烟雾消失了。

“你也可以试试。”

哈利学着像汤姆那样张开手，念到：“Τα λουλούδια。”

哈利感觉指尖冰冰的，魔力汇集起来，变化成了一个小小的花骨朵，哈利惊喜极了，这是他第一次靠自己的意志施展魔法，不过哈利的魔力还不稳定，不一会儿花骨朵便消散了。

汤姆眼神暗了暗，他的弟弟就和他想的一样具有超常的魔法天赋，这意味着当哈利拥有魔杖后，汤姆就不能控制住他了。汤姆甚至觉得，如果这个世界上有谁能打败自己，那必然是哈利。汤姆想到这里，落在哈利身上的手收紧了几分，哈利疑惑的转头，干净的眸子倒影着汤姆的身影。

“昨晚上我提前回来本是想给你庆生的。”汤姆抚摸着哈利的面颊：“我为你买了礼物。”

汤姆挥挥魔杖，一个细长的包裹出现在了哈利的面前。

“打开它吧。”

小男孩的眼里闪耀着光芒，他接过包裹。把包装纸撕开了，里面是把最新款的儿童飞天扫帚，哈利脸上绽开了笑容。汤姆总是知道哈利最想要什么。

“谢谢你。”哈利拥抱了汤姆，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到了汤姆的颈部，感觉痒痒的。

汤姆也抱住了哈利，他的眼底血色一闪而过，如果可以，汤姆希望他的弟弟永远不要离开他，因为汤姆知道，以哈利纯良的性格很有可能会站在他的对立面。

接下来几天，莉莉和詹姆斯又响应凤凰社的招呼去邓布利多那里了，而汤姆留在了庄园，他决定多花点时间陪自己的弟弟。哈利注意到，穿黑色长袍带面具的人开始频繁的出入波特庄园，汤姆说那些都是工具，让哈利把他们当做会移动的人形家具就可以了。

哈利渐渐开心了起来，因为小男孩还是最喜欢呆在自己哥哥身边。汤姆则开始焦躁，和哈利频繁的肢体碰触使得他的欲望与日俱增，禁果之所以是禁果，是因为一旦你品尝过就‘难以戒掉。

晚餐时间，汤姆开始盯着哈利看，侵略性的目光扫过哈利漂亮的颈部线条，那里汤姆之间咬过。接着是哈利的唇，汤姆知道它们尝起来柔软甜美，仿佛樱桃的果肉。汤姆的视线像个无形的手，爱抚着哈利的皮肤，然后将哈利身上的衣服一点点剥离。

哈利开始紧张，汤姆的视线引发了他内心的恐怖回忆，他本能的知道了汤姆现在对自己来说很危险。哈利切牛排的手抖动着，刀子一滑，他的食指被割破了。

汤姆站了起来，他朝哈利走过来，牵起哈利受伤的手。

“你把自己伤到了。”汤姆观察者哈利食指的伤口，细小的缝隙正在往外渗透血液。汤姆含住了哈利的手指，舌头扫过破碎的皮肤，血液的腥甜扩散开来，汤姆满足的叹息，哈利的血液品尝起来感觉很好，上次汤姆就咬破了好几次哈利的皮肤。

哈利慌张的想抽回手，但是汤姆抓住了他的手腕，持续的舔舐着，他的舌头不再描绘伤口，而是开始往下舔哈利的手指根部，其他手指也被汤姆的薄唇亲吻过了。

“汤姆。。。。。。”哈利僵硬着身子，眼里开始浮现出恐惧。

汤姆愣了愣，发现自己过线了，他松开了哈利的手，小男孩立刻跳下凳子逃跑了。但是哈利不知道，面对食肉动物，逃跑行为只会激发对方追逐的欲望。汤姆舔舔自己的唇，回味着哈利的味道，越发口干舌燥，这点刺激是远远满足不了他的。

汤姆追了上去，他推开哈利的卧室的门，里面空荡荡的。汤姆嗅着空气，他可以闻到哈利。汤姆来到哈利的床边，蹲下向里看去，哈利果然藏在了床底下，小男孩蜷缩着，翠绿色的眼睛不安的看着汤姆。

“出来，哈利。”汤姆的声音很柔和，他朝哈利伸出了手。

哈利犹豫起来，他盯着汤姆看了很久，慢慢的将自己的手伸出，放在了汤姆的手上。

汤姆笑了，眸子里全是可怕的欲望，他立刻抓紧了哈利的手，用力一扯，哈利整个人被粗暴的拽出了床底。哈利惊慌的尖叫着，他做了错误的选择，激烈的挣扎了起来，像是被捕兽夹夹住的野兽。但是幼兽怎么可能抵抗的过汤姆，他还没有长出尖锐的獠牙，也没有强有力的四肢。弱肉强食的森林法则使他只能是被吞噬的那方。

汤姆轻易的就把哈利甩到了床上，整个人压了上去。

“对不起。。。。。。”哈利的声音在颤抖，主动道歉能让汤姆冷静很多，这使得哈利一被伤害第一个反应就是道歉。哈利小幅度的挣扎着，想要从汤姆的身体底下逃出去，但是汤姆钳住了他的瘦小的肩膀。

“你没做错任何事情，哈利。”汤姆将脸埋在哈利的颈部，嗅着：“你闻起来，真好。”

汤姆发现怀里的小人开始颤抖，于是他安慰性质的吻了哈利的面颊。

“求求你别惩罚我，我会听话的。。。。。。”哈利小声抽泣来，以他的力量根本没办法抵抗汤姆，只要汤姆愿意，他可以每天都要哈利为他舒缓欲望。所以哈利只能哀求，道歉，努力让汤姆保持好心情，以服从的姿态求得生存。

“这不是惩罚。”汤姆开始解哈利衣服的扣子：“这是爱。”

汤姆抚摸着哈利洁白的胸膛，手指一圈圈按压哈利胸前的两粒凸起，看着它们挺立，充血，变得秀色可餐。

哈利惊恐的抓住了汤姆的手腕，他紧紧的蜷缩了起来，用腿和胳膊挡住了自己暴露在外的身体，想阻止了汤姆对他的猥亵。

“我不会做到最后，只是爱抚一下，不会伤到你的。”汤姆抽出了自己的手，他撕扯开哈利的衣服，现在哈利的背部也露出来了。汤姆饥渴的轻吻着，舔舐着，哈利身体的特有的味道刺激着汤姆，禁忌的欲望迅速向下汇集，汤姆觉得自己已经完全被唤醒了，他抱着哈利小而柔软的身子，呼吸越来越沉重，炽热隔着裤子抵在哈利的腰上。

“汤姆。。。。。。求求你了。。。。。。”哈利哭泣着，眼泪像断了线的珍珠，他知道抵在他身上的东西意味着什么。

汤姆残忍的压开哈利的蜷缩成一团的身体，强迫他露出柔软的小腹，急切的解开了哈利的裤带，将裤子连同纯棉的白色四角内裤一同拉到了哈利的脚腕。汤姆贪婪的视线审视着哈利的身体，每一寸皮肤都是那么美丽。汤姆大手覆盖在了对方下体尚未发育的青涩之处，玩弄起来。

哈利恐惧极了，他扣住床单，向前爬，想要摆脱汤姆的手。

“冷静点，哈利。”汤姆拽回了哈利：“这次你会享受到的。”

汤姆侵身，在哈利敏感的胸膛落下一串吻痕，然后含住一粒粉红，舌尖反复挤压，吮吸，宛如品尝甘露。哈利细小的哀鸣声激发了汤姆的施虐欲，他撕咬了一下，哈利的身体就会颤抖一下，不一会儿，哈利胸口已经布满红痕了。

“哈利，没人能比我更爱你了。”

汤姆喃喃道，他吻住了哈利的双唇，哈利紧闭嘴巴，于是汤姆捏住哈利的牙关，哈利吃疼的张开了嘴，汤姆的舌头乘机挤了进去，他扫过对方的贝齿，不断的侵略，加深这个吻。

汤姆一直很喜欢吻哈利，接吻能给人一种亲密的快感，它柔和又舒服，能一点点唤起身体的温度，让彼此都沉浸其中。哈利吻起来有点咸，那是男孩眼泪的味道，而汤姆为这种味道着了魔，他本不想伤害哈利的，但是过于强烈的欲望总是让他失去理智般的给哈利身上添加伤痕。

汤姆的手不再蹂躏哈利未发育的下体了，十岁的小男孩并不懂何为情欲，他的嫩芽被把玩后甚至都不能变得炙热挺立，只是颤巍巍的雌伏在腿间，看起来毫无生气。于是汤姆的手继续向下，挤开双股，在男孩的穴口按压着。

哈利激烈的挣扎了起来，他手在汤姆胸口捶打，想要尖叫但是被汤姆的吻住，只能断断续续的呜咽声。小男孩的这点攻击对汤姆来说没有什么实质性的意义，在汤姆耐心的揉开了一条缝隙后，中指按了进去，里面很干涩，很热。

哈利想要踢开汤姆，但是他的双脚被裤子缠住了，这使得他只能合拢腿，勉强掩盖住自己被侵犯了的下体。

汤姆终于结束了吻，让哈利有机会大口的呼吸新鲜空气。汤姆提起了哈利的腰，为了可以更好的观察哈利下面的情况。

“别，很痛。”哈利抽泣着说，他回想起了之前汤姆对他做的事情，那种如同被刀子切开的感觉，让哈利尖叫了一个晚上。

汤姆的手指伸入两节后，他向上顶了一下，哈利的身子猛地痉挛起来。汤姆满意的笑了，他找到了能让哈利和自己一样感受到快感的地方。汤姆手指开始温柔的摩擦那块柔软的内膜，哈利睁大了眼睛，陌生的感觉荡漾开来，全身都是酥软的状态。难耐的喘息声倾泻而出，哈利感觉自己似乎无法控制自己的身体了。

“放松。”汤姆说道，他另一只手握住了哈利的嫩芽，拇指按压着敏感的前段，不一会儿，少量透明的液体渗透了出来，那是前列腺液，闻起来是栗子花的味道。哈利还没发育的身体使他并不能产生J液，也很难通过刺激下体得到快感，但是他依旧可以通过前列腺体会到一些朦胧的感觉，浸湿汤姆手指的液体就是最好的证明。

汤姆着迷的看着哈利脸上浮现绯红，每当汤姆手指一用力，哈利就会急促的喘息起来，他身体滚烫，结出晶莹的汗珠，因为贯穿全身的快感，在汤姆的手下辗转抖动。哈利手扣住床单，翠绿色的眼睛里满是迷茫和慌张。

“我不想要这样。”哈利拽住了汤姆的袖子，陌生的快感吓坏了他。

汤姆轻笑一下，他在哈利额头伤疤上落下一个吻。

“但是，我想要你这样。”汤姆又挤进去了一根手指，哈利小声尖叫了一下，柔韧的身体很快容纳下了汤姆的手指。里面的肉壁紧紧的吸附着汤姆的手指，这使得汤姆眼里染上了更多欲望，他多么想把自己埋进哈利的身体，但是哈利实在太小了，上次汤姆差点就弄坏了他。

汤姆安慰着自己，再等几年，他就可以对哈利做他想做的事情了，现在，汤姆只能浅尝既止，今天他先让哈利体验一下何为情欲，至于其他的。。。。。。汤姆笑了，这个笑容让哈利笑容陷入了无尽了恐惧。

毕竟未来的日子还很长。

莉莉发现哈利最近很不对劲，原本活泼阳光的小男孩变得沉默寡言起来，一开始莉莉以为哈利是在因为自己和詹姆斯没给他过生日而生闷气，于是给哈利买了很多礼物，但是事情非但没有好转，反而越演越烈，哈利变得消瘦起来，夜里开始做噩梦，他发出尖叫，拼命的哭喊。每次莉莉问哈利他梦见什么了的时候，哈利都是面色苍白，一言不发。

一天深夜，正在睡觉的莉莉听见了哈利的尖叫，她一把推醒睡在旁边的詹姆斯。两人披上睡袍急忙跑到二楼哈利的房间，哈利不在床上，莉莉听见哭泣声从床底传出，哈利蜷缩着身子，手捂着耳朵，满脸泪痕，仿佛真承受着巨大的疼苦，哈利低着头，小声的不断自言自语到，对不起。

“哈利！出来孩子，无论你梦见了什么那都是假的！”詹姆斯朝哈利伸出手，哈利盯着那只手，更加恐慌了，他不断的往里面缩。

“到底发生了什么？”莉莉眼眶红了，她天真可爱的男孩现在完全失去了笑容，而身为母亲的她完全不知道哈利为什么会这样。

汤姆出现在了门口，他穿着黑色的袍子，冷冰冰的注视着试图叫哈利出来的莉莉和詹姆斯。

“哈利。”汤姆轻柔的说，床底下的哈利全身僵硬起来。

汤姆走进，步伐优雅，没有一点声音，像隐藏在黑暗中的食肉动物。他猩红的眸子对上了哈利翠绿色的眼睛。

哈利畏惧的颤抖起来，今天早上他一如既往的被带到了汤姆的卧室，哈利被要求张开嘴，含住汤姆，哈利试图抵抗，于是汤姆抓住哈利的脑袋，硬顶了进去，凌冽的雄性气息侵犯着哈利的口腔。哈利不知道应该怎么保护自己，面对汤姆他永远是那么的无助，连对外求救都不行。

“出来，你这样很不得体。”汤姆说道。

莉莉皱起了眉头，她觉得现在哈利需要被温柔对待，而汤姆的语气明显过于严厉。但是意外的事情发生了，哈利慢慢的从床下爬了出来，只是看上去在恐惧什么。

“好孩子。”莉莉抱住了哈利，她拍拍哈利的背：“你不需要害怕，爸爸妈妈会一直保护你的。”

哈利把脸埋进了莉莉的手臂，小声抽泣起来。

他们都没发现，站在身后的汤姆眼神越发冰冷，汤姆转身走了，他还需要做其他的事情。

莉莉和詹姆斯陪了哈利很久，哈利才渐渐停止了哭泣，外面太阳已经越过了地平线，天色渐渐亮了起来。

“我们需要找一下邓布利多吗？”詹姆斯忧虑的看着哈利消瘦的面颊：“他的状态很不对，邓布利多说不定知道怎么办。”

莉莉点点头，邓布利多向来疼爱哈利，如果知道哈利现在变成这样一定也会想来帮忙的。莉莉抬头，她看到了哈利摆在桌子上的一副涂鸦，画面正中心是一条长着嘴露着獠牙的大蛇，四周挨挨挤挤的画着无数的围栏，右上角画着一个挂着把大锁的黑色门，空白处则是被红色的颜料填的满满的。

莉莉愣住了，她拿起那幅画仔细的看着，想起了多年前一位麻瓜儿童心理学家给她讲的案例，儿童受到了性侵就会画蛇，围栏，锁，门，火焰，大片的红色。莉莉手颤抖起来，之前无数的细节涌现，哈利最近看着汤姆的眼神总是充满了恐惧，而汤姆对哈利从小就有过度的执念。

“哈利。”莉莉看着自己的小儿子问道：“最近汤姆他碰你了吗？像是把手伸进你的衣服或者裤子？”

哈利没有说话，只是眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下流。

答案很明显了，莉莉恼怒的撩起自己额前的头发，她愤怒，羞愧，悔恨不已，比起责怪汤姆畸形的行为，更气愤自己没有早点发现。汤姆对哈利的行为一直有些过度，但是莉莉一直没有在意，她以为像乱伦这种事情不会发生在自己的家庭。如果他们能多陪陪孩子，汤姆在性观念上说不定也不会扭曲，哈利也不会受到侵害。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯疑惑的看着自己的妻子表情越发肃穆，接着他也看到了哈利的那幅画，詹姆斯僵硬的站在那里，不敢相信在哈利身上发生了什么。

莉莉偷偷的抹掉了自己的眼泪，她努力对哈利露出一个温柔的笑容。

“哈利，你想去戈德里克山谷住一段时间吗？”莉莉对哈利说道：“就你和爸爸妈妈三个人。”

哈利眨眨眼，他意识到了，这意味着他要离开汤姆了。

于是哈利点点头，莉莉和詹姆斯都欣慰的笑了，在戈德里克山谷有很多凤凰社的成员，那里有很多和哈利同龄的小朋友，莉莉和詹姆斯希望能慢慢的治愈哈利创伤的心灵。然而他们都不知道是，自己的命运早就被规划好了。

临近中午的时候，汤姆回来了，在大厅里看见了詹姆斯，对方提着一个很大黑色行李箱一看就是要出远门的。詹姆斯在看见汤姆的时候，嘴唇严厉的抿紧了。

“你做了不可原谅的事情。”詹姆斯说道：“我们决定去其他地方住一段时间，但是你毕竟是我们的孩子，作为父母我们疏忽了对你的教育，所以等你开始忏悔了，我们会再来找你。”

汤姆笑了起来，声音高亢而阴冷。詹姆斯踉跄的后退一步，因为汤姆浑身上下都萦绕着黑魔法的力量。

“我也正准备带哈利去其他地方住一段时间，永远不回来的那种。”汤姆挥了挥魔杖，一股股黑色烟雾从外面冲了进来，落在汤姆的身边，变成了带着面具穿着黑色的斗篷的巫师们。

詹姆斯见过这些人，在执行凤凰社任务时，他不止一次和这些人交过手，凤凰社的人都认为这些人是格林德沃的追随者，但是看来他们都错了。

詹姆斯奋力向楼上跑去，他无论如何他都要保护住莉莉和哈利。但是，他不知道，当哈利诞生的那天，小小的手本能的捏住汤姆的手指起，汤姆就已经在策划他和莉莉的死亡了。对于汤姆来说，莉莉和詹姆斯只是带他来到这个世界上的工具，哈利才是他唯一的家人，朋友，爱人。而哈利也不需要其他人，因为汤姆会把那些人都杀了。他们兄弟只能拥有彼此。

汤姆的一道恶咒打在了詹姆斯的背上，但是詹姆斯并没有死，强大的意志使得他爬起来想要锁上门拦住汤姆。一个食死徒甩过去了一个爆破咒，门被炸烂了，詹姆斯失去意识的倒在木片底下。汤姆走在最前面，他进去的时候莉莉还以为是格林德沃的人来了，汤姆没有理会她，他直径走到哈利面前，检查哈利有没有因为刚才的爆炸受伤。

哈利哀求起来，汤姆告诉哈利，太晚了，试图离开是个错误的决定。他将哈利关进了柜子里，因为接下来汤姆要虐杀莉莉。

食死徒们先放咒，莉莉顽强抵抗着，出于仁慈，汤姆给了她一个死咒，那个女人到死都不愿意相信自己的儿子是个彻头彻尾的黑巫师。汤姆不由的有些怜悯这个女人，如果不遇上汤姆，她应该会作为一个普通的母亲幸福的度过一生吧。

汤姆走到了柜子前，他打开了柜子，哈利蜷缩在里面，惊恐的看着他，就像在看一个陌生人。

“你为什么要害怕我。”汤姆温柔的抱起了哈利：“我是你的哥哥，这个世界上最爱你的人。”

食死徒都为汤姆让开了道，汤姆往前走，他为哈利准备好了一个漂亮的住处，在那里他们再也不用担心被分开了。

快到门口的时候，汤姆的袍子被扯住了，他低头，看见了浑身是血的詹姆斯，之前他只是昏过去了，没有死。

“我不准你带他走！”詹姆斯努力试图爬起，但是他伤的太重了，一会儿又跌到在了地上。

汤姆轻蔑的笑了，詹姆斯的父爱在他面前不值一提，只有他才有资格拥有哈利。

“刻骨钻心。”汤姆的魔杖指着詹姆斯，男人因疼痛嘶吼起来，伤口崩裂出更多的鲜血。

哈利拽住了汤姆的衣领，他哭泣着，长着嘴试图哀求，但是他的嗓子只发出了哽咽声。汤姆爱怜的抚摸着哈利的面颊，抹去了那些泪水，他可爱的弟弟失去了语言能力。倒也是，任何一个孩子经历这样的事情都会受到严重的心灵创伤。

“你想要我放过他？”汤姆轻柔的问道。

哈利连忙点头。

汤姆轻笑，猩红的眸子闪耀着：“我教过你如何讨好我。“

哈利搂住汤姆的脖子，闭上眼睛，吻了上去。他的修长浓密的黑色睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠。

“不！”詹姆斯悲痛的看着自己的小儿子屈服在了汤姆的胁迫之下，这种乱伦的行径刺痛了詹姆斯的心。

汤姆抱紧了哈利，他加深了这个吻，哈利在努力的回应他，小小的舌头和汤姆的纠缠在了一起，这使得汤姆异常的兴奋。

“很好。”汤姆轻微喘息着，他弟弟的吻带着天然的魅惑感，可以让汤姆意乱神迷，汤姆已经迫不及待的要回去培养哈利了。

汤姆的魔杖指向了詹姆斯。

“阿瓦达索命。”

一道绿光过后，詹姆斯躺在地上不动了。

哈利奔溃的大哭起来，他试图挣脱汤姆的怀抱，手挥舞着，脚踢踹着。汤姆没有松手的意思，于是哈利扑向汤姆的颈部满怀恨意的撕咬，留下无数咬痕和抓痕。汤姆对此并不在意，幼兽的撕咬虽然疼痛，但是并不致命。

“死亡对于他来说是仁慈。”汤姆将哈利紧紧的抱住了：“现在，你只有我了。”

汤姆猩红的眸子里满是病态的爱怜。

3.

傲罗办公室里，汤姆在屠杀，因为刚刚他检查了哈利的记忆，发现哈利被其他人碰过了，这使得汤姆愤怒的几乎失去理智，这个世界上只有他才有资格碰触哈利。

一道道咒语劈到了惊慌失措的傲罗身上，他们从未见过如此恐怖的魔力，人们四散逃跑，但是他们的背上绽开一朵朵血腥之花，死神狂欢着收割掉他们的生命。

汤姆砍断了一个粉发女巫的手，因为女巫曾抚摸过哈利的头发。女巫生命力很顽强，她没有直接死掉，只是托着残缺的身子努力向信箱爬，她想在死之前召唤邓布利多过来。

汤姆优雅的跨过一具尸体，脚踩着满地的鲜血，又一道魔咒劈下，女巫的背部裂开无数割痕，她歇斯底里的尖叫着。

唐克斯挣扎着，看向蜷缩在墙角的哈利，大喊道：“快跑！”

“没人可以从我手上夺走他！”汤姆被彻底激怒了，无数的恶咒落下，血液迸溅，不一会儿，女巫身上没有一片完整的皮肤了，她也不再动了。

傲罗办公室安静了下来，最后一个受害者被死神带走了。

汤姆深吸一口气，平息自己的情绪，转过身，看向哈利，微笑着，精致的面容使他的微笑充满了魅力，凡人都会心甘情愿的跪倒在他的脚边。但是对哈利来说，这是世界上最可怕的笑容。

“你不应该试图离开我。”汤姆走了过来，强大的魔力充斥在空气中，他没靠近一分，哈利感受到的绝望就多一分。

“但是，我可以原谅你，哈利。”汤姆蹲下身子，让自己和哈利齐平，他冰冷的手抚摸着哈利的脸：“你是我这个世界上最珍贵的人，无论你做了什么，我都会原谅你的。可那些诱骗你犯错的人，他们有罪，我会把他们杀光。”

哈利在汤姆的目光下颤抖的厉害，翠绿色的眼睛里满是恐惧，汤姆已经不止第一次使用这种血腥手段控制哈利。

“外面很危险，可以你连咒语都念出来，更不要说使用魔法保护自己了。”汤姆抱起来了哈利，他的怀抱很冷：“你已经离不开我了，哈利。”

汤姆满意的笑了，这次回去，哈利应该可以老实一段时间。

“我们回家吧。”汤姆亲吻了一下哈利的额头。

在听到“家”这个词的时候，哈利打了个寒战，他本来是有家的，妈妈总是会给讲述麻瓜世界里流传的故事，爸爸总是陪着他打魁地奇，还有一个哥哥，虽然严厉但是真的很爱哈利。

后来，他的哥哥变了一个人，毁掉了哈利拥有的一切。

哈利本以为只要自己再乖一点，哥哥就会恢复到原来的温柔模样，但是哈利错了，汤姆的兽欲从来没有止境，他畸形的爱意，折磨了哈利三年。

哈利猛的挣扎了起来，现在的他已经十三岁了，身体比小时候有力气多了。哈利挣脱了汤姆的怀抱，朝门的方向跑去。一道魔咒打到了哈利的腿上，哈利跌到了，他的手碰到了地上粘稠温热的血液。哈利踉跄着站起来，他跑到了门口，试图拉开门，但是门已经被锁了。于是哈利开始用拳头砸门，那声音不断回荡着。

汤姆远远的注视着哈利的反抗行为，一言不发，他们都知道，以哈利现在的力量是无法摆脱汤姆的。

一年前，汤姆为哈利打造的“家”里。

“家养小精灵告诉我，你已经三天没有吃东西了。”汤姆坐在哈利的床边，他伸手摸摸哈利的额头，感觉体温偏低。

汤姆看着消瘦的哈利，担忧起来。最近食死徒犯了很多事情，汤姆不得不亲自去处理，有时候他一出差就是一个月，哈利在自己不在的时候一定很无聊。汤姆责怪起自己，他应该多花些时间陪伴哈利的。

哈利别开脸，不想让汤姆碰他。

汤姆盯了会儿哈利的侧脸，很明显男孩厌恶他。

“你在试图饿死自己吗？”汤姆冷冰冰的说道，哈利刚刚被关在这里的时候有自残的倾向，于是汤姆在他的面前杀死了两个家养小精灵，并告诉哈利，这些家养小精灵没有存活的意义，因为它们没能阻止哈利伤害自己，于是哈利再也没有自残了。

“或者，胁迫我放你走？”汤姆猩红的眸子泛起寒光。

床上，哈利的身体僵硬了。

汤姆了然，哈利还是没有死心，小男孩总觉得自己可以离开汤姆，独自去巫师世界闯荡。

“你甚至都没有语言。”汤姆叹息着说道：“又怎么可能离开我独自生活。”

汤姆挥挥手，空中落下一张羊皮纸，还有洁白的羽毛笔。他将这两样东西放在哈利的腿上。

“你可以试。”汤姆冷笑着：“给你的朋友写信，叫他们来救你，如果你能做得到，我就放你走。”

哈利抓住了羽毛笔，展开了羊皮纸，开始写，他的手抖的厉害，只能在纸上画出一道歪歪扭扭的竖杠。哈利慌张起来，他知道H这个字母怎么写，但是当他动手写的时候，只能在纸上画出无意义的乱线。

哈利没有放弃，他两只手一起攥住笔，努力在纸上描绘着字母，可惜，哈利现在连画出一条直线的能力都没有了。哈利眼眶红了，自由离他那么近，他却抓不到它。

汤姆从哈利手中抽回了笔，羊皮纸也随着他的动作消失了。

“现在你明白了吧，你只能依靠我了。”汤姆抹去哈利眼角渗出的眼泪。汤姆并没有把话说的太狠，哈利现在的状态比哑炮还糟糕，医生告诉汤姆，哈利精神已经残疾了，失去的语言很难再恢复了。

哈利打掉了汤姆的手，他掀开被子，跳下床，他想要离这个邪恶的男人远远的，但是哈利没走几步就因体力不支跌到在地上。

汤姆走过去，小心翼翼的将哈利从地上抱了起来，小男孩瘦弱的身体很轻，汤姆甚至感觉哈利自从被关在这里后就停止了生长。

汤姆停顿了一下，他观察着哈利的身体说道：“你不吃东西是想拒绝成长吗？”

哈利挣扎了起来，他不一点也不想被这个邪恶的男人碰。汤姆将哈利扔到了床上，他跨坐在哈利的身上，伸手开始解哈利的扣子，露出了哈利瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛。接着褪去了哈利的裤子，当汤姆的手伸向哈利的内裤时，哈利一口咬住了汤姆的胳膊，他试图阻止汤姆对自己的猥亵行为，但是他的力气太小了，牙齿都无法穿透汤姆的皮肤。

汤姆无视哈利小小的抵抗行为，把哈利的内裤扯下去了。

“这就是原因。”汤姆微笑起来，他看着哈利肚脐下三寸的位置，那里已经长出的稀薄的耻毛，呈现出一种刚刚开始发育的姿态，应该是最近几天刚刚出现的。

汤姆自哈利十岁生日那次侵犯后，就再也没有试图进入哈利的身体，因为哈利年纪实在太小，和男性的交合，给予不了他任何的快感，他甚至连射/J的能力都没有，而且汤姆很担心自己途中失控把哈利的身体弄坏。平时和哈利亲热，汤姆总是努力控制自己不要做到最后。

汤姆喜欢查看哈利身体成长的进度，他无时不刻的期盼着哈利的成长，这样他们就可以真正的交合，但是哈利生长的异常缓慢，在汤姆囚禁他的这两年，哈利的身高几乎都没有变。

现在汤姆明白了，哈利想要通过少吃食物不断延缓着自己的成长速度。

汤姆着迷的抚摸着那些稀疏的黑色毛发，这意味着哈利已经不再是儿童了。男孩赤裸的身体呈现出一种介于中性的美感，他没有健硕的肌肉，也没有雄性特有的身体线条，整体上还是小孩子的模样，但是，像腰，胯部这些部位的线条已经开始变化，越发向成年男性的身体形状靠拢。

汤姆兴奋了起来，他等了这么多年的时刻终于到来了。他凑上前，吻住了哈利，积攒多年的渴望即将爆发。

哈利挣扎的很厉害，他最害怕的事情还是要发生了，随着年龄的增长，哈利逐渐明白了乱伦是多么有悖伦常的事情，而他的哥哥从来不会收敛欲望，只要他想，就会抓住哈利发泄，汤姆会把哈利扒光又舔又咬，炙热在哈利的身上磨蹭着，他们在床上，沙发上，甚至地板上都做过。哈利经常早上醒来赤裸着身子，皮肤上面布满红痕，身上粘着干掉的粘液。

汤姆有时候还会当着食死徒的面边亲边摸哈利，说哈利是他未来的伴侣，这让哈利越发觉得可耻，甚至十分羞辱人。

哈利想，如果他能少吃点东西，也许就永远是小孩子的样子，那汤姆也永远不会真正的侵犯他，这样哈利还能假装自己的哥哥没有玷污自己。但是，他真的是太天真了。

床上，哈利拼命挣扎着，汤姆发现自己几乎按不住哈利乱动的四肢，哈利情绪很激动，喉咙发出嘶嘶声，翠绿色的眼睛闪耀着光芒。汤姆开始不耐烦，他的欲望急需宣泄，于是汤姆起身，拿起魔杖，一道咒语打在哈利的身上，哈利瘫软在了床上，他绝望的发现自己连手指头都无法动弹了。

汤姆拉起哈利的腰，然后解开自己的腰带，哈利闭上了眼睛，他不想看着自己被侵犯。

颈部传来一阵刺痛，汤姆在撕咬哈利的皮肤，这是个小小的警告，哈利倒吸一口冷气。

“睁开眼睛，哈利。”汤姆的手挤进哈利的股缝见，开始按摩哈利的小穴。

哈利紧紧的闭着眼睛，因恐惧颤抖起来。

汤姆的手指伸了进去，有些粗暴的搅拌内壁，哈利因疼痛偏过头，额头上冒出了细密的汗珠。哈利感觉胸口凉凉的，那是把刀子。

“也许我应该给你身上刻点什么，这样可以让你更配合点。”汤姆用刀子轻轻滑过哈利的胸膛，挑逗着对方的肌肤：“Brother这个词怎么样？”

第一刀落下了，哈利可以清晰的感受到胸口的皮肤被切开，鲜血流出，疼痛使哈利皱起眉，他睁开了眼睛悲痛的看向汤姆，哈利无法忍受自己的身体被刻下那么丑陋的印记。

汤姆的眼睛是红色的，满是疯狂的爱意，他舔掉了刀刃上哈利的血。

“现在，欢迎回来，我亲爱的弟弟。”汤姆抽出了手指，他拉开哈利的双腿，炙热抵在哈利的穴口，开始往里压。

即便被扩张过，哈利还是很紧，青涩的身体紧绷着，竭尽全力的抗拒着异物的入侵。汤姆双手钳住哈利的腰，让自己可以更顺利的进入，哈利因疼痛发出窒息般的声音，他被无情的撑开了，炙热的硕大碾压着他的内壁，每一个细胞都承受着可怕的疼痛。

汤姆用力挺腰，将最后一寸压进去，现在他和哈利完全的结合了，这种满足感，不但是身体上的还有灵魂上的。汤姆稍微停顿了一会儿，给哈利足够的时间适应自己。等汤姆觉得哈利不再紧绷的时候，便浅浅的抽动起来。强烈的快感从结合处荡漾开来，汤姆的呼吸急促而湿热，他努力让自己不要动的太快，幅度太大，虽然哈利开始有性成熟的象征，但是毕竟他只有12岁，汤姆如果不小心点，哈利会受伤。

哈利呜咽起来，面颊上满是泪痕，面对汤姆的暴力，他连尖叫的能力都没有。

“我真的很爱你，哈利。”汤姆试着提高了律动的速度，床因此嘎吱摇晃起来。

哈利没有反应，汤姆将这默认为了“我也爱你。”

汤姆想要哈利和自己一样感受到快感，他一下下耐心的操弄着哈利的内壁，故意厮磨对方的前列腺，慢慢的哈利的身体开始变得柔软，也变得燥热了，翠绿色的眼睛仿佛陷入了似梦似幻的迷离中。汤姆总是浅浅的动几下再用力的顶撞一下，一次性抵达到最深处，哈利因为这节奏难耐的扬起曲线优美的颈部，他的身上全是汗，身子随着汤姆的动作晃动，就像随波逐流的小船。汤姆总能找到让哈利感受到快感的方式，但是哈利并不想要这种强加的快感，他皱紧眉头，咬紧牙关，努力维持自己的理智。

汤姆并不着急，他知道哈利迟早会屈服在欲望之下的，而那时，哈利将临来人生的初潮，汤姆已经可以预见那时何等的美景了。汤姆舔舔唇，口干舌燥起来，他非常期待哈利尝起来是什么味道。。。。。。

而哈利知道，这场暴力只是刚开始，如他不逃离汤姆，他将永远无法阻止汤姆可怕的乱伦行径。。。。。。

夏天结束的很快，到秋天的时候，汤姆发现哈利已经习惯了和自己进行房事，小男孩不会因为汤姆的碰触而挣扎，有时候为了能让汤姆尽快的发泄完欲望，哈利甚至会双手环住汤姆的脖子，摆动腰部，主动配合汤姆的节奏。

汤姆本应该对此很开心的，但是他没有，因为哈利的眼神看起来就像一潭死水，已经放弃了一切无谓的抵抗，他似乎连呼吸都懒得保持了。

到冬天的时候，汤姆决定带哈利出去转转，这样说不定可以让哈利更开心点。但是当汤姆推开门的时候，愣住了，哈利的房间里空荡荡的，有人把哈利放走了。汤姆暴怒起来，所有食死徒都跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，希望自己的主人不要杀自己。

汤姆最终发现是斯内普放走了哈利，理由是哈利有着和莉莉一样的眼睛，他无法忍受那样一双眼睛失去活力。斯内普说汤姆不配拥有哈利，在汤姆能折磨斯内普之前，男人吐出一口鲜血死了。斯内普自决定放走哈利起就没打算活着，他提前服了毒药。

一段时间汤姆疯狂的到处找哈利，他每一个夜都在担忧，哈利没有语言，不会魔法，身子又那么瘦小，随便一场暴风雪都可以夺走他的性命。

终于，在哈利失踪的第三天，卢修斯带来好消息，哈利在傲罗办公室。

汤姆几乎是立刻就冲进了魔法部，食死徒慌慌张张的劝说也没有用，因为那毕竟是魔法部，拥有最高的防卫魔法，还有众多傲罗。

汤姆来到傲罗办公室的时候，惊喜的发现哈利毫发无损，他查看了哈利的记忆看到了别人碰了他，于是汤姆开始了一场血腥屠杀。

现在，哈利在傲罗办公室砸着门，试图逃离汤姆，但是这是不可能的，他们的灵魂早就连在了一起，无论天涯海角，哈利最终还是要回到他的身边的。

汤姆悄无声息的走到了哈利的身后，他的手落在了哈利的肩膀上，冰冷又不容拒绝。

“我们该走了。”汤姆用力一拉，哈利跌进了他的怀中。魔力在地面上形成一个旋转的风，哈利拼命挣扎着，他好不容易才逃了出来，在被汤姆折磨了这么多年后，哈利只想要自由！

哈利突然感觉自己胸口热热的，他低头，看见了自己胸口的凤凰羽毛正在燃烧，那是之前邓布利多给他的。

“爱你的人从不会真正的离开你，有时候，你只需要大喊出你的愿望，他们就会回应你。”邓布利多说过的话在哈利耳边回响。

哈利张开了嘴，他想像普通人一样发出声音，但是嗓子里只是一团混杂的气音。汤姆注意到了哈利的异常。

“你想要做什么？”

哈利挣脱了汤姆的手，他跳出魔法阵，再次试图大喊，这次他成功了，他的声音像是扫除表面陈年铁锈后发亮的铁器，声波穿透层层的障碍，扩散到空气中，向所有人宣告，他哈利波特就在这里。

一只凤凰冲破玻璃飞了进来，它高歌回应着哈利的声音，金红是羽毛闪闪发光，比书里面记录的美好几倍。

汤姆意识到事情不对了，他举起魔杖，朝哈利走去，但是还是晚了一步，一道玻璃一样的屏障竖立在汤姆和哈利之间。邓布利多站在哈利的身边，对着汤姆举着魔杖，蓝色的眼睛闪耀着智慧的光芒。

“你曾经是我引以为豪的哥哥。”哈利看着汤姆悲伤的说道，他的声音因此常年没有使用而沙哑。

汤姆甩出了一道魔咒，挡在他和哈利之间的屏障完全没有裂纹。

“但是，现在我已经不想爱你了，汤姆。”哈利说完，无视汤姆悲痛的神情和极力的呼唤，哈利对汤姆心软过很多次，但是每次只换来了更多暴力。哈利挽住了邓布利多手臂，凤凰飞落，邓布利多抓住了它的尾巴，火光四现，他们一同消失在了烈焰中。

哈利终于成功的逃离了自己的哥哥。

等哈利睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己在一个圆形的房间里，中央放着天象仪，其他地方堆放着大量的银质魔法物件，墙上挂着很多画像。

“这是我的办公室，我现在是霍格沃茨的校长。在你小时候我还只是个变形术老师。”邓布利多解释道，他从抽屉里拿出一根魔杖，递给哈利：“拿着吧，孩子，这是属于的魔杖。”

哈利接过了魔杖，一股暖流从指间冒出。

“感觉怎么样？”邓布利多问道。

哈利笑了起来，一瞬间他仿佛变回了那个天真无邪的小男孩。

“我感到了自由。”

END

作者话：变态和犯罪心理情节，写起来真的蛮有意思的。这种黑深残非常适合伏哈，真是深得我心的好CP。而且写出来意外的不露骨，可以完美的避开传播淫秽物品罪。

哈利的那幅有蛇的画，源自绘人测验的案例，一些心理学家认为，儿童的心理状态和智力可以通过绘画反应出来，不过也有反对这理论的心理学家。  
当儿童有严重心理障碍时，少数人会得失语症，哈利在这篇文里丧失语言能力，主要是畏惧汤姆导致的。  
理论上，弟弟妹妹对哥哥姐姐是有天然的自卑情绪的，汤姆利用了这一点控制了哈利很多年。


End file.
